Let Me Be Happy
by dhedingdong95
Summary: Aku. Lee Donghae. Selama 17 tahun hidup sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Lee, dan dalam hitungan detik harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki dan ibu- baru? tepat di saat ibu kandungku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Sungguh, mereka cukup gila membuatku seperti ini! CHAP 5 [ENDING] is UP! T/KyuHae/Family/Brothership/DLDR/Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered (3-4 chapter maybe?)

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan beberapa perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! TYPO, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

**Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mawar merah?**

Mempunyai jiwa keanggunan yang besar?

Atau bahkan kau berpikir jika mawar merah adalah sesuatu yang masuk kedalam daftar benda favorit untuk para wanita?

Berhenti. Tolong berhenti berfikiran jika aku adalah seorang lelaki yang romantis dan dengan murahnya memberikan mawar merah ke setiap perempuan. Tidak. Kau salah besar.

.

Mawar merah adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Um, bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia telah menjadi separuh jiwaku.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa? aku tak dapat memberi penjelasan dengan pasti. Hanya saja aku sering beranggapan jika akulah bunga mawar itu. Tangkainya yang lurus memiliki makna sebagai ketulusan. Sedangkan duri-durinya memiliki makna bahwa ketulusan tidak bisa dipermainkan. Bila ketulusan dipermainkan, maka duri yang akan kita dapatkan. Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu bingung dengan perumpaan ini. Kau bisa menemukan jawabannya di lain waktu.

.

Selain itu, aku ingin berguna sepertinya. Berguna? Ya, pasti kau tahu jika mawar merah melambangkan cinta, karena aku memang ingin memberikan cinta pada semua orang yang berada di sekelilingku. Tapi… dapatkah?

.

Aku yakin, jika kau tak mengerti sepenuhnya tentang segala perkataanku ini. Atau lebih parahnya kau tak mempercayai jika seorang lelaki sepertiku memiliki kebun mawar merah yang cukup luas di belakang rumahnya?

Aku tak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini pada kalian. Bahkan tak terbesit sedikitpun rasa malu yang kudapatkan karna hal itu. Aku pikir semua ini tak akan merugikan pihak manapun bukan? Jadi, apa salahnya?

.

Aku sangat menyayangi mawar-mawarku. Bahkan aku merawat mereka seperti merawat diriku sendiri. Tak tanggung-tanggung lagi, jika aku rela menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu senggangku hanya untuk mereka.

Tak ada seorangpun yang kuijinkan untuk mendekati apalagi menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin merawatnya dengan kedua tanganku ini tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Apakah kau berpikir jika aku seorang yang aneh? Oh, atau mungkin lebih parahnya kau menganggapku sebagai lelaki gila? Haha, terserah apa pendapat kalian. Yah memang, beginilah diriku ini. Jika kau berkenan, kau bisa membaca sepenggal tentang kisah hidupku.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Hayo tebak, siapakah yang lagi cerita di atas? Donghae? Kyuhyun? Atau Cast lain? hehe

Apakah prolognya terlalu membosankan?

Apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjut? Atau dihapus sajaaa?

Sangat saya tunggu respon/kritik/saran dari readers sekalian. Terima kasih!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

(ntah berapa chapter, bisa saja panjang bisa juga chapter depan tamat)

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! **NOT YAOI**. TYPO, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"donghae hyuuuuuung! Ini sudah larut malam, dan kau masih saja berada di taman? Aku lelah menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama!" suara seseorang yang tak asing lagi di telingaku berhasil membuyarkan segala lamunan indahku baru saja. Ia berdiri di muka pintu belakang rumah sembari menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, tak lupa juga dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Bisa dikatakan jika ia sudah tak ada bedanya lagi dengan seumuran taman kanak-kanak. Hei! tak tahukah ia jika aku paling benci diganggu, terlebih ketika aku sedang menikmati keindahan mawar-mawarku yang sedang bermekaran?

.

"apa aku pernah memintamu untuk menungguku?" sesegera mungkin aku beranjak dari sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih, yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa jenis tanaman mawar. Aku terus melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang mungkin telah menunggu lama di muka pintu. Pantaskah aku memanggilnya dongsaeng? Bahkan umur kami hanya terpaut kurang dari 1 tahun.

"hyung, apa kau tak bosan selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan membuntutiku dari belakang. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mulutku saja terasa begitu berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh darinya. Jangankan menjawab, bahkan menoleh ke arahnya pun tidak.

Hingga akhirnya celoteh-celotehannya tak terdengar lagi. Itu karena ia tak berani mengikuti langkahku sampai ke dalam kamar pribadiku. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena aku berhasil membuat mulutnya terdiam seketika, hanya karena hantaman keras dari pintu kamar yang kututup tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

Hey, apakah kalian menganggapku sebagai hyung yang sangat kejam?

Tidak, kalian salah. Ayahkulah yang berhak kalian salahkan, bukan aku!

Ia telah melakukan suatu hubungan di belakang ibuku. Ibu yang telah melahirkanku. Ibu yang sangat kusayangi. Ia juga berhasil membunuh ibu secara tak langsung!

Kau tak percaya?

Bahkan lebih parahnya, ayah memiliki seorang anak lelaki dari hubungan terlarang itu. Hubungannya dengan asisten pribadi keluarga kami! Dan 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat di saat umurku genap 17 tahun.. perbuatan ayah semuanya telah terbongkar. Ntah bagaimana cara membongkarnya, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas terlihat ketika ibu mengalami shock berat, ia tak dapat menerima kenyataan tersebut. Ia terlalu mencintai ayah,, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya di atas bath up yang penuh berisi air sabun.

.

.

Dapatkah kalian merasakan, bagaimanakah rasa sakitnya hatiku karena semua ini?

Aku. Lee Donghae. Yang selama 17 tahun hidup sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Lee, dan dalam hitungan detik harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki dan ibu….baru? tepat di saat ibu kandungku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Sungguh, mereka cukup gila membuatku seperti ini!

.

Jujur saja, kini hatiku terasa begitu hancur menjadi serpihan kecil yang ntah kapan dapat tergabung manjadi utuh kembali.

Tepat disaat umurku genap 17 tahun, saat aku memulai menginjak kedewasaan.. sebuah kenyataan pahit menyelimuti kehidupanku.

Aku yang awalnya memiliki pribadi ceria serta ramah kepada semua orang, bak tersambar petir yang muncul tanpa adanya angin ataupun hujan.. kini semuanya telah lenyap tak bersisa. Akupun juga tak mengingat bagaimana caranya agar dapat tersenyum kembali? Tersenyum lepas tanpa adanya suatu beban maupun paksaan.

.

Kehidupanku hancur! Benar-benar hancur!

.

Karena mereka, aku menjadi seperti ini.

Karena perbuatan mereka, ibu meninggalkanku untuk selamanya! Ibu yang telah kuandalkan sebagai wanita terhebat dalam hidupku, ibu yang selalu ada di kala aku mendapatkan suatu masalah.. ibu yang selalu membelai rambutku sebelum aku tertidur pulas.. sampai pada akhirnya, semua itu hanya kenangan manis semata yang terus memenuhi pikiranku.

Karena perbuatan mereka jugalah, secara tiba-tiba aku memiliki saudara lelaki yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan!

.

**Karena mereka, aku kesepian…...**

.

bukan ragaku! Tapi jiwakulah yang sangat merasa kesepian.

Aku hanya melampiaskan kesepian ini pada mawar-mawarku. Hanya merekalah yang mengerti keadaanku, hanya mereka yang dapat merasakan kerapuhanku saat ini. Karena setiap saat mereka setia mendengarkan keluh kesah tanpa mencaci maki diriku….. Bukan orang-orang keji seperti mereka!

Biarlah orang menganggapku sebagai lelaki gila, karna menangkap basah aku yang sedang berbicara atau bahkan menangis dihadapan mawar-mawarku. Biarkan saja orang lain mau bekata apa, toh mereka tak dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

.

**Dan yang masih menjadi pergulatan hatiku hingga kini, pantaskah aku melemparkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku pada Kyuhyun?**

.

Aku tahu, memang ia tak mengerti betul permasalahan yang melilit keluargaku. Mungkin yang ia tahu hanyalah ia ditakdirkan menjadi anak dari Tuan Lee, seorang pemilik pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Korea Selatan dengan seorang wanita 'mantan asisten pribadinya' bernama Cho Hanna. Dan secara kebetulan pula ia memiliki ayah yang sama denganku. Ia juga dianugerahi paras yang tampan dengan kedua bola mata yang bulat, hidung mancung, rambut cokelat sedikit ikal dan bahkan tinggi badannya pun jauh berada di atasku. Jangan lupakan juga, ia memiliki kulit yang sangat putih bahkan hampir bisa dikatakan pucat.

.

Tapi bukan kelebihan fisiknya itulah yang aku permasalahkan. Aku sadar benar, jika sebelum menjadi sebuah 'bibit manusia' ia tak dapat memilih wanita mana yang akan menjadi ibunya. Di sisi lain, aku juga sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin dapat memilih dengan cara apa ia akan berada di dunia ini. Apakah ia terlahir dari hubungan normal biasa dari sepasang suami istri, atau ia akan terlahir dari hubungan terlarang seperti pada kenyataannya sekarang.

Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang tegar dan bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini, tetapi semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya. Mengakui keberadaan Kyuhyun saja, perlu waktu yang tak singkat untukku. Apalagi mengakui Hanna ahjumma menjadi ibu tiriku. Yang kata ayah ialah ibuku yang baru.

Hey, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menganggap ia sebagai ibuku! Ibuku hanya satu, Shin Hyora seorang! Tak peduli jika ia begitu bersikeras memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Tak peduli jika ia menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk kedua kakiku hanya karena ia menginginkan sebutan 'ibu' yang terucap dari bibirku. Tak peduli berapa kali tamparan bahkan pukulan yang aku dapatkan dari tangan ayah yang ia berikan atas perbuatan yang kulakukan pada ahjumma itu.

.

**Apakah semua yang kuperbuat ini salah besar?**

**Bukankah semua ini wajar jika aku melakukannya atas nama ibu kandungku?**

.

"donghae hyung~ apa kau tidak merasa lapar? Aku sudah lelah menunggumu di depan pintu seperti ini! Cepatlah keluar!" gedoran pintu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat kegaduhan seisi rumah. Ia benar-benar tak jera atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya hari ini, seakan tak pernah terjadi permasalahan apapun diantara kami berdua.

"hyung-ah! Aku tak mau berhenti menggedor pintu jika kau tak keluar!" kyuhyun terus saja menggedor pintu kamarku. Apakah anak ini tak takut jika aku memperlakukannya lebih kasar lagi? Seperti menendangnya untuk menjauhi kamarku mungkin?

.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, kyuhyun masih menggedor pintu kamarku dengan tak sabar. Kuurungkan niatku untuk merespon teriakannya. Cih! hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Kututupi kepalaku dengan salah satu bantal, namun tetap saja teriakan Kyuhyun yang begitu nyaring berhasil masuk ke dalam telinga. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Dengan langkah malas, aku membuka pintu kamar. Dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena telah lelah meneriakiku.

"waaah, donghae hyung sudah keluar? akhirnya kau menyerah juga! mari kita makan bersama"

'_sigh! menyerah maksudmu? Apa aku tak salah dengar? aku keluar dari kamar ini bukan karena aku menyerah padamu, tapi aku tak sudi mendengar teriakan dari suara jelekmu!'_ aku hanya dapat menumpahkan kekesalanku dalam hati.

Kulihat dengan cepat Kyuhyun berusaha menggandeng tangan kananku lalu menariknya menuju ruang makan. Senyuman tulus nan polos yang Kyuhyun berikan sedikit meluluhkan kekerasan hatiku. Serta semakin membuatku merasa bersalah atas apa yang kuperbuat padanya selama ini. Namun setelah sesaat aku mengingat latar belakangnya, perasaan benciku kian tersulut.

.

.

.

"donghae hyung ingin makan apa? biar kuambilkan.." tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan, sembari mengambilkan sepiring nasi untukku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibirku terasa begitu berat saat ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apakah sekali saja tuhan tak mengizinkanku untuk berbuat baik pada kyuhyun?

"haha, ternyata cukup sulit bagimu untuk membuka suara.. bagaimana jika cumi goreng? atau udang? aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai seafood kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebagai jawabannya, aku hanya dapat mengangguk malas diikuti desahan-desahan tak penting dari mulutku.

.

Makan malam ini terkesan sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku hanya duduk berdua bersama Kyuhyun di meja makan yang terlampaui besar ini. Ayah yang terlalu mengedepankan perusahaannya daripada aku, anak kandungnya. Hanna ahjumma yang kini kian sibuk membantu ayah mengelola perusahaan. Dan sekarang tinggallah dua orang lelaki yang menginjak dewasa, di rumah seluas ini ditemani dengan pelayan-pelayannya yang setia. Namun apa gunanya ada pelayan jika mereka tak dapat meramaikan hatiku?

.

.

.

"hyung, maukah kau menemaniku ke taman hiburan? sudah lama aku tak menikmatinya.." tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela mengunyah makanannya.

Sepertinya berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataannya, menjadi pilihan yang paling tepat. Aku terus saja melahap sisa makananku yang berada diatas piring tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"donghae hyung? kau mendengarku?" terdengar sangat jelas jika Kyuhyun meningkatkan volume suaranya tanpa mengurangi sisi kelembutannya.

"ayolah hyuuung~ aku mohon.. hanya malam ini! Jadilah hyung yang benar-benar dapat menjadi panutanku.. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menindasku sesuka hatimu, kau boleh tak menganggapku ada di sekitarmu untuk selama-lamanya.. tapi tolong, sekali ini saja.. " bulir-bulir air mata terlihat jelas jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Aku tahu, kyuhyun berusaha tak memperlihatkan kesedihannya padaku dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku terasa begitu lemas saat mendengar isakan tangis pelan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hingga tak sadar kugeletakkan begitu saja sendok yang kugunakan untuk makan. Hatiku bergetar hebat, sekejam itukah aku? Kutarik nafas panjang. Berharap menemukan suatu kelegaan pada diriku. Diriku yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

Otakku masih bergelut untuk mendapat jawaban yang tepat dari permintaan Kyuhyun. Kubiarkan saja si devil dan si angel terus bertarung pendapat untuk memenangkan hatiku.

'_Donghae-ya, apa salahnya kau memenuhi permintaan adikmu itu walau semalam saja? Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi hyung yang baik? kau pasti akan menerima kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau kira.. Lihatlah ketika ia tersenyum dengan tulus tanpa menyimpan setitik kemarahan. Jangan pernah memikirkan darimana ia ada, atau hal-hal yang membuatmu kian membencinya! Sadarlah, jika ia tak dapat merubah takdirnya untuk tidak menjadi dongsaengmu! dia tak mengerti apa-apa..'_

_._

'_Donghae-ya, apakah kau sadar jika kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat ibumu meninggalkan dirimu untuk selama-lamanya? Tak ada lagi yang menyayangimu! Tak ada lagi yang mengerti perasaanmu! Apakah dengan begitu saja kau dapat melupakan semuanya? Apakah hatimu akan luluh atau bahkan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, yang telah merebut seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya? betul-betul lelaki bodoh..'_

_._

"hyung, kau tak apa? kulihat sedari tadi, kau tampaknya sedang melamun.. sudahlah donghae hyung, lupakan saja permintaan konyolku tadi.. aku memang tak tahu diri" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyudahi makan malamnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mencoba untuk meninggalkanku sendiri di meja makan.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian kyuhyun, tak tanggung-tanggung kugeletakkan kepalaku di atas meja makan untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau jika Kyuhyun mengetahuiku sedang menahan tangis karenanya. Aku tak mau jika ia semakin menganggapku sebagai lelaki lemah dan rapuh. Saat kulirikkan mataku menuju Kyuhyun, ia tampak menoleh ke arahku .

"oiya hyung, tenang saja.. aku tak akan membencimu meski kau mungkin tak dapat mengabulkan permintaanku! aku akan tetap menyayangimu sebagai hyung hingga kapanpun! Meski.. yah.. keadaan kita seperti ini.." kudengar suaranya semakin bergetar karena telah bercampur dengan isakan tangis, dan berlalu pergi.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat itu!" tiba-tiba saja meluncurlah satu kalimat yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya dari mulutku sendiri. Aku cukup merasa lega, karena dengan susah payah sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat melawan rasa kebencianku padanya.

"ah, jincha?" kulihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika menjadi berseri-seri dengan kedua matanya yang semakin membulat. Ia berlari kecil kearahku, dan memelukku erat sekali.

"gomawo..gomawo.. jeongmal gomawoyo hyung!" kyuhyun berusaha menyeka air mata bahagia dengan lengan kaos yang ia gunakan.

Aku tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya, sebahagia inikah Kyuhyun saat mengetahui aku bersedia mengantarnya ke taman hiburan? Bagiku ini semua adalah hal yang sangat sepele. Namun reaksinya menunjukkan bahwa kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia. Hingga ia tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata kebahagiaan dariku.

.

.

.

"donghae hyuuung! bagaimana jika kita berfoto dahulu di dalam box itu? terasa begitu mengenaskan jika mengetahui bahwa hingga foto berduapun kita tak memilikinya.. ayolaaahh~ anggap saja saat ini kita sebagai namja kecil berumur 10 tahun!" mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu berbinar, membuatku begitu tak tega jika menolaknya. Ayolah Donghae, hanya malam ini! berilah kesempatan pada'nya' malam ini saja!

Sekali lagi, aku memenuhi permintaannya. Kami berfoto bersama di dalam box. Aku yang menggunakan bandana Micky Mouse, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggunakan bandana evilnya. Sangat pas rasanya, mengingat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat hobi menjahili orang lain termasuk padaku. Meskipun kalian pasti tahu jika aku tak pernah merespon seluruh perbuatannya.

Aku terus berusaha memberikan senyuman di setiap posenya. Yaaah, hasilnya tak begitu mengecewakan. Jujur saja.. dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang lengannya sedikit ia gulung keatas dipadukan bersama setelan jeans berwarna senada, ia tampak sangat tampan di sela senyum manisnya. Jika kalian tak mengerti sifat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, kalian pasti menganggap bahwa penampilannya terlihat sangat dewasa jika dibandingkan denganku. Kyuhyunpun juga sempat berkata jika wajahku terlalu imut untuk laki-laki seumuran kami.

.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun memberiku sebuah lolipop besar warna-warni yang ntah darimana ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"emm…. hyung, karena kesempatan ini hanya sekali.. terimalah lolipop dariku! bukankah selama ini kau begitu menutup diri sehingga aku tak pernah dapat memberimu sesuatu? Jadi, inilah kesempatannya.. walaupun lollipop ini bisa dikatakan tak ada harganya di matamu, aku harap kau mau menerimanya" Kyuhyun mulai menikmati lolipopnya sembari merangkulkan tangannya di bahuku. Akupun tak mau kalah, kunikmati lolipop pemberian Kyuhyun. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, meskipun sangat-sangat berat kupaksakan tanganku untuk dapat merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"h-hh–hyyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu terkejut melihatku membalas rangkulannya.

"hmm?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku merasakan sedikit keringanan pada beban hidupku. Aku dapat sedikit tersenyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman simpulku dengan senyuman kebahagiaannya. Melihat senyuman-senyuman bahagia Kyuhyun saat ini, telah membuatku merasa cukup lega. Akhirnya, seperti janjiku sebelumnya.. aku sudah dapat memberikan sebuah cinta pada satu orang disekitarku. Seperti halnya dengan mawar-mawarku.

.

"kau tak ingin mencoba beberapa wahana disini?" aku semakin berani untuk memulai percakapan bersamanya.

"bagaimana jika _swing carousel_?" Kyuhyun menimpali.

"tak masalah!" aku berjalan cepat ke wahana tersebut serta menunjukkan rasa antusiasku pada Kyuhyun.

"hyung tunggu aku!" kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiriku seraya merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke bahuku lagi.

"aish! apa kau tak bisa menghentikan aksi kekanak-kanakanmu ini? sadarlah! umurmu saja sudah menginjak 19 tahun!" sepertinya ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kuucapkan pada kyuhyun.

"mungkin tidak untuk saat ini!" kudengar kyuhyun terkikik geli, sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

.

Permainan _swing carousel_ ini berlangsung sekitar 3menit. Sebuah tempat duduk yang digantung menggunakan besi-besi sebagai tumpuannya, telah menemani kami memutari wahana tersebut. dengan terpaan angin yang menyapa kami, berhasil membuat hatiku lebih terasa damai meski hanya sementara. Kyuhyunpun juga tak berhenti mengukir senyum kegirangannya.

.

"hyung-ah.. aku ingin menaiki komedi putar! temani aku!" Kyuhyun merengek kembali. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah masa kecilnya seburuk itu hingga ia tak pernah menikmati taman bermain sebelumnya?

"waah, kalian terlihat begitu kompak.. tampaknya kalian sahabat karib, benar begitu?" tiba-tiba ntah darimana asalnya, seorang bibi yang menggunakan _hanbok_ serba hitam menghampiri kami berdua. Ia cantik, tapi tatapan matanya sedikit menyeramkan menurutku.

"hmmm.. bukan.. kami-"

"ya, kami memang sahabat karib yang telah begitu lama tak bertemu! jadi wajar saja jika kami berdua terlihat sedikit canggung.." dengan tenangnya Kyuhyun merampas porsi bicaraku pada bibi ini.

"kau tampak bersinar sekali nak, siapa namamu?" bibi itu membelai pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tampak antusias sekali padanya, bagaimana denganku? aku sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

Kuputuskan untuk tak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kuambil ponsel dari saku celanaku untuk memeriksa beberapa media sosial yang kupunya, sembari mengusir kepenatan yang kini menyerangku.

"tidak, nak… kau diselimuti aura kegelapan! kelam….. dan menyedihkan…. Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan mati dengan kebahagiaan batin yang mendalam.." deg! apakah bibi itu berbicara padaku? suaranya bak menghipnotisku menuju alam bawah sadar. Aku hanya dapat terpaku sesaat setelah mendengar perkataannya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang kugunakan jatuh entah kemana perginya. Otakku terasa begitu penuh dengan sesuatu, namun aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa sesuatu itu. Bibirku bergetar hebat, jantungku berdegup kencang, mataku terasa begitu panas. Aku akan mati?

Selama beberapa menit, aku membeku di tempat ini. Dan entahlah, dimana bibi itu berada sekarang.

"donghae hyung? kau tak apa? jangan pernah memikirkan tentang ramalan seseorang.. kau tahu sendiri bukan jika itu semua tidaklah benar?" meskipun tegang, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghiburku. Keseriusan wajah bibi tadilah membuatku mau tak mau mempercayai perkataannya.

"hyung? sadarlah, jika semua orang akan mati.. namun tak ada orang yang akan mengetahui kapan waktunya! Hanya tuhanlah yang mengetahuinya, jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" Kyuhyun memeluk dan menepuk pelan punggungku.

'_Oh Tuhan, jika kau menginginkanku untuk berhenti menderita seperti sekarang ini.. kau boleh memanggilku secepatnya.. tetapi tolong, berikanku kesempatan untuk memberikan cinta pada orang yang begitu kusayangi di dunia ini….'_ aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"menangislah hyung, menangislah sepuasmu di pelukanku.. ingat kata-kataku, di tempat ini kau bisa menganggap dirimu menjadi namja kecil berumur 10tahun! Jadi kau tak perlu malu dengan sekitarmu.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tak kuhiraukan umpatan-umpatan para pengunjung yang menilai kami sebagai gay, atau sejenisnya. Yang terpenting, baru kali ini aku merasakan kenyamanan saat dipelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku benci pagi ini. Aku benci ketika para pelayan lagi-lagi mendapatiku terbangun dengan mata yang membengkak akibat tangisku semalam. Disisi lain, aku senang. Karena tuhan belum memanggilku setidaknya hingga hari ini. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan perkataan bibi kemarin malam. Perlukah aku mempercayainya?

.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terselip di pikiranku, bagaimana bisa aku terbangun di kamarku? siapakah yang membawaku naik ke mobil saat pulang ke rumah? Siapakah yang mengendarai mobilku? Apakah Kyuhyun yang melakukan semuanya? Apakah Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhku yang tak ringan ini, dari taman hiburan menuju tempat dimana mobilku terparkir? Bukankah itu jaraknya cukup jauh? Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangiku seperti apa yang dikatakannya?

Ntahlah, aku tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Yang terpenting, aku telah memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Meskipun aku belum sempat menjadi hyung yang baik di malam itu. Justru aku yang lagi-lagi merepotkannya seperti itu.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih padanya?

Atau sebaliknya? haruskah aku tetap bersikap dingin dan tetap menyimpan rasa kebencianku terhadap Kyuhyun?

.

Ditengah gemelut pikiranku, kusempatkan mengunjungi taman kesayanganku di sela-sela aktivitas pagi. Namun ada sesuatu yang begitu membuatku tercengang. Daun-daun pada tangkai mawar itu terlihat menguning. Bahkan aku juga melihat mahkota bunga yang satu persatu berguguran jatuh ke tanah. damn! Lelucon macam apa ini? Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini padaku? Tidakkah ia berfikir matang-matang, apa yang terjadi jika aku benar-benar marah karena masalah ini? Karena sesuatu kesayanganku yang telah dirusaknya?

–TBC–

.

.

Jawaban review:

**Mengkyuwind:** udah diupdate yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe

**kyuli 99****:** sudah diupdate yaa^^

**Ayumi Naya: **aaaah ini brothership kok, bukan yaoi hehe

**Lee Gyu Won: **sudah diupdate yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe

**septianurmalit1****: **sudah diupdate yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe

**Sparkyubum****: **maaaf! Tebakan anda salaaaah wkwkwkw sudah diupdate yaaah, semoga tidak mengecewakan^^

**Rahma94****: **ups, mian T_T penyakit ini mah suka bikin ff ngebosenin.. akan diperbaikin di chapter depan^^

.

.

Terima kasih atas seluruh respon!

Adakah yang benar dengan jawaban tebakannya kemarin?

Masih membosankan ya? Akan diperbaiki untuk chapter depan ya! Sangat ditunggu review/kritik/saran karna akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat lagi. Chapter depan konflik akan meruncing hehehe Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat saya update. Byeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T (lebih ke Parental Guidance)

Length: Chaptered

(ntah berapa chapter, terhantung respon. bisa saja panjang bisa juga chapter depan tamat)

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! TYPO, **NOT YAOI**, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

**Sebelumnya: **

_Ditengah gemelut pikiranku, kusempatkan mengunjungi taman kesayanganku di sela-sela aktivitas pagi. Namun ada sesuatu yang begitu membuatku tercengang. Daun-daun pada tangkai mawar itu terlihat menguning. Bahkan aku juga melihat mahkota bunga yang satu persatu berguguran jatuh ke tanah. damn! Lelucon macam apa ini? Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini padaku? Tidakkah ia berfikir matang-matang, apa yang terjadi jika aku benar-benar marah karena masalah ini? Karena sesuatu kesayanganku yang telah dirusaknya?_

**.**

**.**

**Next!**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ntahlah, aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Kedua matakupun terasa begitu panas.

Tidak cukupkah penderitaan yang kualami selama ini?

Haruskah aku mengalami penderitaan-penderitaan yang lainnya?

Mengapa hidup ini sungguh tidak adil? **Mengapa hanya aku**** yang merasakannya****? Mengapa bukan dia?**

.

.

"Tukang kebun Kim! Tukang kebun Kim!" Aku berusaha mencari kepala tukang kebun keluarga kami di setiap sudut taman rumah ini. Kau pasti tahu bukan jika taman ini cukup luas, hingga mempunyai lebih dari 5 tukang kebun.

"ya tuan muda" ia menghadapku dengan raut wajah begitu ketakutan. Ia pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang membuatku begitu murka pagi ini.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" kufokuskan untuk menahan amarah yang telah memuncak. Setidaknya aku harus mendengarkan penjelasan darinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana tidak, sangatlah sulit untuk mengembalikan keadaan mawar-mawarku seperti sedia kala. Dapat disimpulkan jika satu-satunya cara terbaik adalah mengganti seluruh tanaman mawar tersebut dengan bibit yang baru.

1 menit.

2 menit.

.

.

Tukang kebun Kim sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menunduk cemas dengan memainkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"atau ini semua karna ulahmu?"

"KAU APAKAN BENDA KESAYANGANKU, HAH?" setelah cukup lama aku menahan, pada akhirnya emosi ini meledak juga. Teriakan lancang ini, keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Salahkan saja tukang kebun Kim yang berlagak seperti orang bisu. Sama sekali tak merespon setiap pertanyaanku, tsk!

"salah memberikan pupuk? lupa memberi air? ATAU APA? Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu sehari-hari? Mengapa kau begitu teledor?"

Kulihat gelagat tukang kebun Kim semakin menunjukkan hal yang aneh. Seperti ia sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku.

"oh, aku tahu! apakah gaji yang diberikan ayah setiap bulan masih kurang untukmu? Tenang saja, jika itu maumu... aku akan memberikan setengah dari uang jajanku hanya untukmu! Apa itu masih kurang? Haruskah aku memberikan seluruh uang jajanku padamu, hanya untuk merawat mawar-mawarku jika aku sedang sibuk? Haruskah?"

Nampaknya tukang kebun Kim begitu tersentak kaget mendengar perkataanku. Ia menggeleng hebat, kemungkinan terbesar ia ingin menunjukkan jika pernyataanku baru saja tidaklah benar.

"JAWAB AKU TUKANG KEBUN KIM!"

"Jika kau memang salah, aku berhak memecatmu. Tidak perlu menunggu Ayah. Tidak perlu juga menunggu Hanna ahjumma!"

"hmm... bukan.. bukan... tuan muda.. bukan begitu..." setelah kugertak beberapa kali, tukang kebun Kim mulai berani membuka suara. Yaah.. meskipun ia berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat.

"bukan begitu? maksudmu? kau mempunyai alasan lain tentang siapa dalang utama ini semua hm?" aku maju satu langkah penuh selidik mendekati tukang kebun Kim. Dan apa yang terjadi? dengan tiba-tiba ia ikut mundur satu langkah, seperti ia tak mau diinterogasi lebih dalam lagi.

"um.. maafkan saya tuan muda..." semakin lama aku menatap tukang kebun Kim, semakin pula tubuh itu bergetar. Entah karena ketakutan atau ada alasan lain dibaliknya.

"maafkan saya? Jadi.. kau?"

"pagi-pagi tadi... tuan muda Kyuhyun meminta saya untuk tidak merawat bunga mawar milik anda. Tuan muda Kyuhyun berkata jika ia akan merawatnya sendiri khusus hari ini... tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan anda. Ia mengatakan pada saya jika itu merupakan salah satu hal untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada anda secara perlahan. Karena saya juga menginginkan hubungan kedua tuan muda mulai membaik, dengan lancangnya saya mengijinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya... saya... saya tidak menyangka jika.. jika ini akan terjadi... percayalah tuan muda, ini semua.. di luar... di luar dugaan saya.. maafkan saya tuan muda... jangan.. jangan pecat saya.." di tengah ketakutannya, tukang kebun Kim terus memohon kepadaku. Persetan dengan apa yang dilakukannya, mendengar cerita dari tukang kebun Kim berhasil membuat kedua tanganku terkepal erat. Meski menyakitkan, setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan sedikit titik terang darinya.

"tukang kebun kim... sudah berapa lama kau bekerja denganku, hm?"

"kau lupa semua peraturanku mengenai benda kesayanganku ini? termasuk tidak membiarkan orang lain mendekati, menyentuh, lebih-lebih MERAWAT mereka selain KAU! dan AKU!" ujarku lagi sembari menekankan kata 'merawat', 'kau', dan 'aku'.

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan darinya lagi yang menurutku terlalu bertele-tele, segera kutinggalkan saja ia dengan segala kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Kecemasan tentang apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ini sebentar lagi.

.

.

Semakin lama jantungku semakin terpacu cepat. Kemarahanku kian memuncak, hingga kedua tanganku hanya dapat mengepal erat-erat bak sedang mencari mangsa. Sungguh, aku tak dapat memaafkan kejadiaan ini hingga akhir hidupku. Tidak sama sekali! Hartaku yang paling berharga satu-satunya, kini telah dirusak olehnya! Tak akan pernah kumaafkan, tidak akan!

Kutemukan Kyuhyun sedang membantu para pelayan menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan, terlihat sesekali ia bercengkrama dengan mereka. Tak jarang pula para pelayan dibuat tersenyum oleh kelakuannya. Ah, apa juga peduliku.

"donghae hyung! tak biasanya kau sudah bangun? astaga! ini kan baru jam 6 pagi!" suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sok polos di telingaku itu semakin membuatku naik pitam. Kulihat wajahnya berseri-seri seolah ia tak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar. Demi tuhan, aku muak. Aku muak dengan semua kepura-puraannya!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Dan…

BUG!

sebuah hantaman keras kulayangkan kearah pelipis kanannya. Terlihat cairan merah mulai keluar, dan semakin lama meluncur dengan derasnya.

"hyung-ah! apa maksudmu?" kulihat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Ia tak membalas hantamanku, ia hanya berusaha memegang pelipisnya agar darah tak keluar lebih banyak. Sesekali meringis menahan rasa perih yang menderanya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" kulayangkan hantaman kerasku lagi, kali ini kearah pipi kirinya hingga menyentuh hidung 'mancung'nya. Tak kusangka, hantamanku ini berhasil membuatnya tersungkur di sisi kiri meja makan. Darah segar juga mengucur dengan deras dari lubang hidungnya. Ck, lemah sekali dia!

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tak membalas hantaman-hantamanku. Padahal keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Ia hanya berusaha untuk bangkit meskipun berdiri tegakpun nampaknya kesusahan. Ia usap hidungnya menggunakan lengan kemeja yang dipakainya, guna menghentikan pendarahan terebut. Bahkan ia masih sempat menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. _Jangan harap aku akan iba padamu, kyuhyun-ah!_

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mawar-mawarku? jawab aku, atau kau akan merasakan hantaman keras dari kepalan tanganku ini, HAH?" kutarik kerah kemejanya, hingga ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Namun apa yang kudapat dari tindakanku ini? Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Secara tiba-tiba kulihat air matanya menetes.

"mengapa kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku? CHO-KYU-HYUN?" aku semakin menarik kerah bajunya, hingga Kyuhyun semakin tak berkutik. Jangankan mengeluarkan suaranya, kulihat untuk bernafaspun ia sudah semakin kesusahan. Lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti putus-putus. Oiya, jangan lupakan... jika aku tak akan sudi memanggilnya menggunakan marga Lee. Karna hanya akulah keturunan Lee satu-satunya di sini, dan secara resmi pula telah terdaftar di kartu keluarga. Masa bodoh dengan harta warisan yang seringkali diperebutkan, bagiku tidaklah penting... dan dengan warisan bodoh itu juga, tak akan bisa membawa ibu untuk kembali ke sisiku lagi.

"kau bisu... hm? Kau tuli? Tak bisa berbicara?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar, tangannya menggapai-gapai lehernya sendiri, mungkin sebuah isyarat memintaku untuk melepaskan kerah bajunya. Hhhh.. tak semudah itu, kecuali ia memberikan penjelasan yang berarti!

"kau tahu? Banyak saksi melihatmu mendekati taman mawar saat aku tidur. Jadi apa? Kau mau mengelak lagi?" aku berbisik tepat di depan telinganya, membuat suasana terasa lebih mencekam.

.

.

"_masih tak mau menjawab?"_

.

.

"salahkah usahaku untuk membuatmu bahagia hyung?" setelah sekian lama bungkam, pada akhirnya kudengar sebuah jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Mendengar jawaban darinya membuatku semakin kesal. Apa susahnya untuk mengaku dan meminta maaf? Bukan penjelasan bertele-tele seperti ini yang kutunggu.

"hhh... usaha katamu? merusak barang kesayangan orang lain, kau bilang itu usahamu untuk membuatku bahagia?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam pasrah, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak diikuti dengan nafas tersengal. Tak jarang kudengar ia mulai terbatuk pelan. Darah dan keringat yang berasal dari pelipisnya kian menetes silih berganti. Mengapa anak ini tidak ada usaha untuk mengusapnya?

.

Persetan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, anak manja sepertinya sebentar lagi pasti akan membuat kehebohan di seluruh penjuru rumah. Pelayan yang mondar-mandir membawakan kotak obat, Hanna ahjumma yang menangis histeris, atau bahkan ambulans yang didatangkan untuk membawa anak manja itu ke rumah sakit. Sangat mudah untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ya... karena anak manja itu memiliki hobi menyusahkan orang lain.

Bagaimana jika aku sedikit _bermain-main_ dengannya?

Setidaknya, jika aku melakukan ini... mungkin rasa benciku padanya sedikit berkurang.

**Mungkin.** Karena aku sendiripun tak yakin, apakah rasa sakit hati ini akan dapat berkurang walau setitik pun?

.

.

BUG!

"pukulan ini untukmu! _mengapa kau lahir di dunia ini_? mengapa harus kau yang menjadi anak haram ayahku? mengapa kau datang disaat tak ada orang yang mengharapkanmu? " aku memberikan hantaman selanjutnya ke arah perut datarnya. Hantaman keras ini hanya menjadi bagian kecil pelampiasan dariku pada kenyataan yang ada.

.

BUG!

"pukulan ini untuk sikap keras kepalamu! jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi! jangan pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain! urus saja kepentinganmu sendiri! aku lelah mendengarmu yang selalu mengoceh untuk mengomentari setiap apa yang kulakukan!" aku memukul perutnya lagi, namun sepertinya kali ini sedikit meleset hingga mengenai dada kirinya. Masa bodoh jika ia kesakitan, atau mungkin lebih parahnya... hahaha itulah yang kuinginkan!

.

BUG!

"pukulan ini untuk sikap sok polosmu! Aku muak dengan sikapmu itu! Kau tak perlu bersikap polos, _karena semua orang akan selalu ada di sekelilingmu dan ME-NYA-YA-NGI-MU!_ Tapi, satu hal... jangan mengharapkan rasa kasihan dan kasih sayang dariku. Karena kurasa itu sangatlah mustahil!" aku memukul tengkuk lehernya dengan sikut tanganku. Tak cukup keras memang, tapi kurasa pukulan ini akan meninggalkan bekas memar di kulit putihnya.

.

BUG!

"pukulan ini untuk ibumu! orang kejam seperti dirinya harus mati! perusak rumah tangga orang lain! _atau mungkin dulu ibumu bukanlah seorang asisten pribadi melainkan pelacur yang setiap saat menggoda ayahku_?" kutendang kaki kanannya tepat di bagian tulang kering. Jika aku tak menahan tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah tersungkur (lagi) tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL IBUKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Kyuhyun mulai melawan. Mungkin ia tak mau melawanku dengan adu fisik, tapi aku tak menyangka jika ia akan berani melawan perkataanku seperti itu.

"hyung-ah... kau boleh menghinaku.. kau boleh mengataiku sesuka hatimu.. kau boleh memukulku hingga kau merasa puas.. hingga kau bisa tersenyum kembali, tersenyum lebar tanpa beban sama persis ketika kita belum saling mengenal seperti dulu... tapi.. tolong.. jangan kau hina ibuku.. sama halnya kau menganggap Hyora ahjumma sebagai pelita di kehidupanmu, bagiku... ibuku juga seperti itu... ibu yang telah melahirkanku di dunia ini... ibu yang selalu melindungi anaknya di segala kondisi..." Kyuhyun menyahutku dengan lirih, ditengah sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Hampir terasa seperti bisikan.

"apa? melindungi anaknya di segala kondisi? cobalah kau lihat! apa ibumu berada disini? apa ibumu hadir untuk memohon padaku agar aku berhenti memukulimu? mana ibu yang kau sebut sebagai pelindungmu? MANA? TAK ADA BUKAN? Ia hanya seseorang yang tak lebih sebagai parasit. Selalu menempel pada ayahku dan merugikan setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya!" Kupikir kyuhyun semakin terisak hebat. Matanya membengkak karena pukulanku ditambah air yang terus keluar dari matanya.

"Oh! Hei Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau tangisi? TAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU TANGISI! aku tak memerlukan tangisanmu, aku tak memerlukan rasa keprihatinanmu, aku hanya memerlukan penjelasan atas mawar-mawarku! Tidak lebih!" kujatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai secara kasar.

.

.

FINAL. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai. Tak peduli dengan riuhnya para pelayan yang begitu panik karena keadaannya. Memang, sedari tadi tak ada satupun pelayan yang berani meleraiku. Lebih-lebih ayah dan Hanna ahjumma masih melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Oh! Lihat! Baru saja kubicarakan, ternyata mereka berdua telah tiba di rumah. Ck! benar dugaanku sebelumnya, Hanna ahjumma menangis hebat dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Hhhh..dasar! benar-benar anak manja!

.

Bagaimana bisa ia dikatakan lelaki sejati, jika digertak sedikit saja sudah tak sadarkan diri?

.

"DONGHAE-YA! Berhenti!" suara lantang milik ayah, menghentikan sejenak langkahku yang hendak berlalu menuju kamar. Namun setelah beberapa saat, kulanjutkan lagi langkahku hingga tepat berada di depan ruangan kamar pribadiku.

"LEE DONGHAE! Hentikan langkahmu sekarang juga!" bentakan ayah berhasil membuat kebekuan pada diriku. Sangat berat rasanya untuk menjejakkan kaki ke dalam kamar, meskipun hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Aku terus berusaha mengatur nafasku, agar emosi ini tidak meledak untuk kesekian kalinya.. di pagi ini tentu saja.

Kutolehkan kepalaku walau hanya secara perlahan ke arah belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah dimana ayah berada. Kupasang wajah datar, aku ingin memperlihatkan pada ayah jika aku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan. Sekalipun ada sedikit perasaan takut yang menyelinap di hatiku. Namun tak beberapa lama, perasaan takut itu kembali tertutupi dengan perasaan benci yang amat mendalam.

.

**PPPPLAAAAKK**

.

Sebuah tamparan keras kudapatkan dari tangan ayahku sendiri. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungku dengan begitu derasnya.

.

_Haaaahh, Kyuhyun__-ah__. Saat ini kau berdarah, dan akupun juga berdarah. Jadi, bagaimana? kita impas bukan?_

_Sekarang kau merasakan sakit, begitu pun denganku._

_Kau merasakan sakit di tubuhmu, dan aku merasakan sakit pada hatiku._

_Tak usah khawatir, bisa kupastikan dalam waktu hitungan hari kau akan segera pulih._

_Tapi... bisakah kau memastikan kapan sakit pada hatiku akan sembuh? Sakit hati yang selama 2 tahun terus aku pendam sendiri..._

_Hanya saja keadaan kita yang __sangatlah__ berbeda. Banyak orang yang lebih sayang dan memperhatikanmu, sedangkan aku? __Aku hanyalah seorang yang tak berguna dan__ menyedihkan._

.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu? mengapa kau sangat kejam padanya?" tatapan tajam ayah yang seolah sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun, semakin menyulut api kebencianku padanya.

"adik? aku tak memiliki adik! aku adalah anak tunggal, dan selamanya pun akan tetap sama. ANAK TUNGGAL! Ibuku saja sudah meninggal, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki adik? HAHAHA LUCU SEKALI! dan apa? aku kejam padanya? hanya memukul! tidak menghilangkan nyawa, kau menyebut itu kejam?" aku membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan ayah dengan tatapanku yang dapat terbaca sebagai tatapan menantang.

.

**PPPPPLLLAAAKK**

.

tamparan kedua yang aku terima, dalam renggang waktu tak ada 10 menit. kuterima dengan senyuman kecut yang aku miliki selama ini.

"lantas, sebutan apa yang pantas untukmu? mengapa kau hanya membunuh ibuku? mengapa kau tak membunuhku juga, jika itu semua dapat membuatmu tersenyum puas?" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan perkataan yang terasa sangat bodoh bagiku.

"mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau menyesal tidak membunuhku juga? Apa kau menyesal memiliki anak yang membangkang sepertiku? bukankah aku seperti ini karna ada penyebabnya? JAWAB AKU AYAAAAHHH..." kekerasan hatiku selama ini di depannya, kini seketika melebur di hadapan ayah. aku terjatuh tepat di bawah ayahku berdiri, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Aku sendiripun merasa jika aku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi di keluarga ini.

.

Bukankah jika aku pergi, mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia? Tanpa aku... tanpa seseorang yang selalu membuat permasalahan di sangkar emas ini. kau tahu arti sangkar emas bukan? Sebuah tempat dimana orang yang melihat dari sisi luarnya terus menerus mengaguminya, namun bagiku yang tinggal di dalamnya... seperti di dalam neraka.

.

"bunuh aku ayah…" sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya, kini meluncur secara lirih dari mulutku.

"bunuh aku ayah… bunuh aku…" aku masih terduduk di lantai dengan pikiran yang runyam. Tak ada kalimat lain selain _meminta ayah untuk membunuhku_ di dalam otak ini.

.

Untuk saat ini, kuakui jika aku memang gila. Meminta sang ayah untuk membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Um... itu pun jika aku memang masih diakui sebagai anak kandungnya. hahaha, setan apa yang sedang merasuki diriku?

Kalau saja itu memang akan membuat ayah bahagia, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Setidaknya janjiku terealisasikan kembali. Misiku memberikan cinta pada orang di sekelilingku, seperti halnya bunga mawar akan segera terwujud. Walau jalan hidupku, harus berakhir seperti ini.

.

"ayah... kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga... aku... aku siap untuk kau bunuh... aku sangat siap untuk segera kau kirimkan bertemu ibu di surga" kupejamkan erat kedua mataku, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padaku. Terlebih pula aku telah dibuat penasaran, cara apa yang akan ayah lakukan untuk membunuhku?

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hehehe pas satu minggu lebih satu hari! Harusnya kemarin udah diupdate tapi ternyata ffn errorT_T Bagaimana? Terlalu membosankan? Alur kecepetan? Penyampaian yang bertele-tele? Itu semua, bisa readers tulis di kolom review. Mau review apapun (yang penting berkaitan dengan ff ini dan tidak memberi flame) akan tetap sangat aku hargai kok. Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat diupdate. Terima kasih :*

.

**Balasan review:**

**septianurmalit1****: **siyaaaaaaap! Udah diupdate nih, maaf jika mengecewakan terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya~~

**kyuli 99****: **aduh ini yang menderita kyu apa hae ya? Wkwkwk tergantung sudut pandang sih hahaha terima kasih reviewnya^^

**Rahma94****: **syudah diupdate yaaaah~~ hayooook mati beneran ga nih? Atau hanya ramalan semata? Tebak tebak! Wkkwkwk terima kasih reviewnya^^

**Mengkyuwind****: ** halooooo sudah diupdate chapter 2nya~~^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa~~ terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya~~

**Wonhaesung Love****: **haiiiii sudah diupdate chapter 2nya~~^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa~~ terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya~~

**Sparkyubum****: **halooooo sudah diupdate chapter 2nya~~^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa~~ untuk kebenaran perkataan bibi itu, bisa dibaca di (mungkin) chapter depan~ lol terima kasih atas reviewnya~~

**Retnoelf****:** haiiiii sudah diupdate chapter 2nya~~^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa~~ terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya~~

**Yeri LiXiu****: **haaaai yeriii~~ sebenernya sih lebih cocok ke kibum, tapi tak apalah udah terlanjur wkwkwk lagian sebenernya donghae kan ga jahat, hanya butuh pelampiasan saja hihi terima kasih atas reviewnya~~

**ningKyu****: **lol ga akan menjurus ke yaoi kok, ini pure brothership hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya~^^

**mifta cinya****: **haaaai sudah diupdate ya ch 2nya~^^ mungkin pertanyaannya sedikit terjawab di chapter ini hehe amiiin, semoga yaaaa wkwkw terima kasih atas reviewnya~~^^

**Lee Gyu Wo****n: **hehehe semoga chapter ini juga suka ya~~ terima kasih atas reviewnya~~

**aniielfishy****: **mati ga ya? mati ga ya? hehehe dibaca aja yuks yuks~^^ terima kasih sudah direview~~

**Gyu9: **terima kasih, terima kasih juga sudah direview~^^

**Awaelfkyu13****: **waduh? Bingung ya? maaf T_T semoga makin ke belakang makin ga bingung sama jalan ceritanya ya.. hehe terima kasih atas reviewnya~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T (lebih ke Parental Guidance)

Length: Chaptered

(ntah berapa chapter, tergantung respon. bisa saja panjang bisa juga chapter depan tamat)

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! TYPO, **NOT YAOI**, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

**Flashback**

.

2 tahun yang lalu...

.

.

"_ibu?" _

_._

"_eoddiya?"_

_._

"_ibu?"_

Seorang lelaki muda berpawakan mungil bila dibandingkan dengan orang seusianya, nampak gelisah mencari sang ibu. Kedua manik hitamnya sibuk menelisik kesana kemari. Langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa menghantarkan ia menuju ruang demi ruang di setiap sudut rumah besarnya. Namun percuma saja, ibu yang dicarinya tak kunjung terlihat.

"_apa kau melihat ibu?"_

"tidak, tuan muda"

.

"_kau tak melihat ibu?_

"maaf tuan muda, semenjak acara ini dimulai saya sama sekali tak melihat nyonya"

.

"_apa kau tahu dimana ibuku?"_

"maafkan saya.. sedari tadi saya tak melihat ibu anda, tuan muda "

Lee donghae, nama lelaki itu selalu bertanya pada setiap pelayan yang berlalu-lalang dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Pikirannya kalut. Tak biasanya nyonya besar di rumah ini menghilang tanpa jejak. Terlebih saat acara terpenting bagi sang anak semata wayangnya, seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya wanita itu akan menggunakan gaun sederhana namun terkesan mewah dan elegan, dengan make up tipis yang terpoles di paras cantiknya. Dengan ramah ia akan menjamu setiap tamu yang datang, membuat mereka semakin akrab. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Kemeja abu-abu yang donghae kenakan sudah terlihat basah karena keringat, namun kedua bola matanya masih bekerja menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Hatinya berdesir, meski tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ia tak peduli dengan pesta mewah peringatan ulang tahun ke 17 berjalan tanpa kehadirannya. Ia tak peduli jika lilin-lilin sebanyak 17 buah, belum ia tiup apinya. Saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang terfokus pada pikirannya, yakni menemukan sang ibu.

.

Ditengah pencariannya, terbesit satu tempat yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia berlari kecil, mengikuti suara hatinya. Sampai-sampai tak dihiraukannya jika salah satu ikatan tali sepatunya terlepas begitu saja. Tak beberapa lama, kedua kaki itu membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Kamar yang tak asing lagi baginya. Tidak. Ia sudah mencari sang ibu di ruangan ini, namun wanita itu memang tak berada disana. Hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan, nyonya Shin masih berada di sekitar sini. Dengan langkah perlahan ia memasuki ruangan yang terbilang besar dengan ornamen-ornamen penghias berwarna putih.

"...ibu? kau disini?"

Donghae memasuki ruangan semakin dalam. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka dengan lampu yang menyala. Ia tak mengerti mengapa langkahnya menjadi berat saat ingin membuka pintu dengan gagang berwarna emas tersebut.

"ibu? apa kau ada di da-"

Donghae tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. lidahnya terasa kelu, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang menegang seketika. Bagaimana tidak, ketika kau ingin mencari seseorang... dan saat itu juga menemukannya dengan keadaan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Apa yang kau rasakan, jika kau menemukan sendiri sosok itu terbujur kaku di dalam bath up yang terisi penuh dengan air sabun?

"ibu? kau mendengarku?" donghae mengguncang bahu sang ibu yang sudah terendam sepenuhnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"ibu? bangunlah..." ia begitu panik hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya terlanjur kalut, bahkan tak terpikir sekalipun olehnya untuk meminta bantuan pada orang-orang di sekitar. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus mengguncang bahu wanita yang bibirnya pun sudah membiru.

"ibu... jangan tidur disini..."

"ibu jika kau tidur disini, siapa yang akan menemani hae sebelum tidur?" donghae menangis sesenggukan sembari memeluk ibunya yang sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. sementara rambut panjang nyonya Shin yang basah dan terurai berhasil menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya.

"ibu... bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?"

"ibu... aku mohon bangunlah... katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." ia sadar apabila yang dilakukannya tak akan membuat ibunya terbangun kembali. tapi setidaknya ia tahu alasan apa yang disembunyikan oleh ibunya. alasan yang sanggup membuat sang ibu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini.

"ibu... apa yang harus kukatakan tentang keadaanmu pada orang-orang di luar sana?" lelaki itu, Lee donghae. menangis semakin keras. separuh hatinya terasa menguap dan pergi seolah tertiup angin.

.

.

"donghae-ya... maafkan aku..." seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan menangis terisak hingga berlutut memohon dibawah kedua kaki lelaki muda, yang berdiri tepat di depan persemayaman terakhir ibunya. Namun tak ada yang bisa lelaki muda itu lakukan selain mengepalkan kedua tangannya seerat mungkin. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak, setelah mengetahui jika wanita inilah yang menyebabkan ibunya bunuh diri.

"donghae-ya... aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika nyonya Shin akan berbuat sejauh ini... sungguh, maafkan aku..." wanita itu kembali menangis keras, berhasil membuat wajah cantik itu tertutupi oleh mata sembabnya.

"pergi..." hanya satu kata lirih yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

"donghae-ya..." wanita itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua kaki donghae. Terlihat seperti ia tak mau meninggalkan rumah persemayaman ini sebelum mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"kubilang pergi..." donghae mendesis, menahan gejolak amarahnya. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi, terlebih ini adalah hari dimana pemakaman ibunya akan berlangsung.

Akan tetapi wanita itu tetap terdiam pada posisinya, sembari menggeleng hebat. Dan tanpa diduga, donghae melepaskan kedua kakinya secara kasar hingga wanita itu jatuh terjerembab ke belakang lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"ibu... sudahlah, mungkin donghae hyung ingin sendiri. sebaiknya kita pergi" setelah terlalu lama diam dengan alasan ingin memberi ibunya sedikit ruang untuk meminta maaf.. lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat yang sedari tadi berdiri di muka pintu ruang persemayaman, memilih untuk membuka suaranya. Ia menghampiri wanita itu, dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri.

"tidak kyu, ibu hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya... dosa ibu sudah terlalu besar..."

"sudahlah bu, nanti biar kyuhyun saja yang menggantikan ibu untuk meminta maaf" lelaki itu –kyuhyun- memberikan senyuman hangat pada ibunya. Senyum yang terkenal ampuh untuk menenangkan hati wanita tersebut.

Sebagai jawabannya, sang ibu menggeleng pelan diikuti senyum tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan. "tidak kyu, ini bukan salahmu.. kau tak perlu meminta maaf padanya" ujar sang ibu lagi.

"tapi bu—"

"kyuhyunie, dimana gelangmu?" tanya sang ibu menyela perkataan kyuhyun. Kedua bola mata ibunya tampak menatap tajam ke arah pergelangan tangan kiri kyuhyun. Karena gelang putih yang selalu setia menemani sang anak selama 17 tahun, kini tak terlihat olehnya.

"ah, sebaiknya kita keluar dari ruang persemayaman ini dulu bu. tak pantas bila didengar oleh orang lain" kyuhyun salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak terasa gatal.

"baiklah, jelaskan pada ibu apabila sudah di mobil nanti... tapi, apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Lelaki yang diajaknya bicara itupun menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah hingga tak dapat diartikan lagi. "aku tak pantas bertemu dengannya lagi bu... bagaimana mungkin setelah membuat kekacauan seperti ini, dengan tak tahu dirinya aku berani menemui ayah?"

"tidak kyu, kau sama sekali tak ikut andil dalam masalah ini. semua karena kesalahan ibu... kau tak berhak menanggung konsekuensinya" jawab wanita itu lagi seraya mengelus punggung anak lelaki semata wayangnya.

"bagaimana jika kita pindah ke kota lain bu? hm.. kurasa pilihan yang sangat tepat jika kita pindah ke luar negeri saja.. kita berdua bisa memulai kehidupan baru disana bu, bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan kyu? esok pagi, sesuai keinginanmu.. kita akan menempati rumah baru dan memulai hidup disana" jawab wanita itu lagi diikuti dengan desahan nafas panjangnya.

"rumah baru?"

"hm.. rumah ayahmu"

Kyuhyun tercekat. oh.. bahkan Kyuhyun bersama ibunya masih berada di area rumah persemayaman. dan mau tak mau kyuhyun pun harus menerima kenyataan gila ini. masalah apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

"jadi, katakan pada ibu. mengapa kau tak memakai gelang itu?" tanya nyonya Cho –ibu kyuhyun- sembari menyetir _Hyundai Equus_ dengan mata tetap fokus ke arah jalanan ramai di pusat kota Seoul.

"aku hanya ingin hidup seperti orang biasa bu. aku tak ingin orang menjauhiku karena gelang bodoh itu!" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

"tak akan ada yang akan menjauhimu sayang.. itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"itu fakta bu!" kyuhyun semakin sebal. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari jika sifat kekanakannya kembali muncul.

"ibu sangat percaya padamu kyu... tapi jangan lupakan pula, fakta jika gelang itulah yang akan menjauhkanmu dari segala bahaya"

"baiklah... aku tak akan mengulanginya, dan maafkan aku" kyuhyun mulai jengah. Ia putar kedua bola matanya kemudian membuang muka dari nyonya Cho. Ia lebih memilih memandangi jalanan melalui kaca jendela sebelah kanannya, sebelum moodnya semakin keruh. Karena tak ada lagi hal yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun menang apabila berdebat dengan sang ibu. Ia sangat benci jika melihat ibunya sedih, terlebih ketika menangis. Sebab, nyonya Cho telah menerima beribu persoalan. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menjaga perasaan sang ibu, meski ia selalu mengalah jika harus berdebat dengan nyonya Cho.

"oiya, apa ibu sudah memikirkan secara matang tentang keputusan untuk pindah ke rumah... ayah?" sambung kyuhyun lagi dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya kyuhyun merasa tak enak jika harus menyinggung masalah ini lagi. Akan tetapi ia tak mau jika keputusan itu justru akan membuat hidup ibunya lebih menderita.

"kyuhyun-ah... apa kau percaya pada ibu?" nyonya cho menjawab, tepat disaat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Wanita berparas cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian mengelus pipi kyuhyun.

"hm, aku percaya pada ibu sepenuhnya... asal ibu mau berjanji tak akan menyalahkan diri ibu kembali seperti tadi" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sang ibu, lalu mengelus-eluskannya kembali di pipinya. memang terasa sangat nyaman baginya, jika pada posisi seperti ini.

"dan kau juga harus berjanji pada ibu, untuk terus memakai gelang itu kapanpun dan kemanapun kau pergi..."

"hm... aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

"kyuhyun-ah... kemarilah" sambut pria paruh baya dengan hangat, yang telah berdiri di teras rumah mewahnya ditemani pula oleh beberapa pelayan.

Lelaki muda yang diajaknya bicara terlihat canggung saat hendak turun dari mobil _Hyundai Equus_ berwarna hitam tersebut. Hatinya masih terasa ragu dengan keputusan yang dipilih sang ibu. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan donghae padanya, tetapi lebih memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat donghae pada ibunya. terlebih ia tahu benar jika donghae sangat membenci ibu yang disayanginya.

"kyuhyun-ah... apa yang kau pikirkan? cepatlah turun dan balas sambutan ayahmu" lamunan kyuhyun buyar ketika sang ibu menegurnya dari luar mobil. sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu mobilnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. namun ia belum siap untuk turun, dan menginjak pelataran rumah yang jauh lebih mewah daripada rumah yang pernah ia tinggali bersama ibunya sebelum ini. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia harus melindungi sang ibu.

"selamat pagi tuan lee..." sapa kyuhyun begitu turun dari mobil ibunya, ia tersenyum sopan kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat di hadapan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"tuan lee? hahahhaa... tidakkah aku salah dengar? sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu nak?" tuan lee tertawa geli sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh kyuhyun.

"sejak saat ini... tuan" kyuhyun kembali gugup. tak ada lagi kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pada ayahnya ini. semuanya terasa begitu... canggung?

"hahahaha berhentilah membuatku tertawa kyu... masuklah ke dalam, temui hyungmu... ia pasti sangat senang saat tahu orang semanis dirimu akan menjadi adiknya" tuan lee mengusap pelan rambut ikal kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlampaui besar ini. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang.

"kyu? kau tak mendengar kata-kata ayahmu?" lagi-lagi, suara lembut nyonya Cho mencairkan kebekuan hati kyuhyun.

"...bukan begitu bu... tapi aku—"

"temui hyungmu sekarang, dan sapalah dia dengan senyuman hangat... bukankah sebelumnya kau hanya dapat melihat donghae dari jauh saja? bukankah sudah lama kau bermimpi untuk bisa bermain bersama hyungmu?" nyonya Cho kembali menimpali.

"ibu benar... aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama donghae hyung, tapi bukan seperti ini keadaannya bu... aku sungguh tak pantas berada di rumah ini... aku tak pantas untuk bertemu ayah, lebih-lebih donghae—" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba nyonya Cho memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Mendengar sepenggal ucapan polos seorang kyuhyun, tuan lee hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tak disangkanya jika kyuhyun sudah bisa merasakan kesulitan atas buah dari masalah besar yang telah ia perbuat.

"ibu, ayo kita pulang ke rumah saja..." bisik kyuhyun pelan di saat nyonya Cho masih dalam keadaan memeluknya.

"mulai sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga kyu... percaya pada ibu, jika semua akan baik-baik saja" nyonya Cho melepas pelukannya, menatap lekat obsidian anak kesayangannya kemudian mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat untuk meyakinkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan beberapa kali, sambil memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi. Dihembuskannya nafas kasar dari mulutnya. Dengan langkah pasti seolah tak pernah terjadi suatu hal, kyuhyun berjalan masuk mencari donghae hyungnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendapati donghae tengah melamun di ruang tengah. Terbesit suatu ide jahil di otaknya, namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sepelan mungkin, takut suara akibat gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai akan mengganggu donghae. Begitu kyuhyun berhasil mendekati donghae, raut wajahnya berubah tatkala melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang jelas tercetak di pipi hyungnya.

"siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir donghae, berhasil membuat jantung kyuhyun hampir terlepas.

"donghae hyung... aku... aku..." Kyuhyun kembali tergagap. Wajar saja jika donghae tak mengenalinya, karena mereka berdua tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lupakan pertemuan mereka secara tak sengaja saat di hari pemakaman nyonya Shin, karena Kyuhyun yakin bahwa donghae tak akan menyadari keberadaannya. kyuhyun sering kali memerhatikan hyungnya dari jauh, semenjak sang ibu bercerita jika ia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang berbeda ibu. Dulu sejak pertama kali melihat donghae, kira-kira 7 tahun yang lalu... Kyuhyun mulai menyayanginya. Ia kerap memaksa nyonya Cho agar mengantarnya ke depan sekolah donghae, untuk sekedar melihat hyungnya yang sedang dijemput oleh beberapa pengawal. yaah meskipun hanya menatapnya dari jendela mobil. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa iri dengan donghae yang leluasa bermain bersama temannya maupun melakukan olahraga kesukaannya saat di sekolah. Pernah beberapa kali Kyuhyun meminta untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan donghae, namun tak pernah sekali pun nyonya Cho memberinya izin. Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun merasa sangat bangga memiliki hyung seperti donghae, karena saat sekolah menengah donghae memiliki prestasi gemilang di bidang basket. Seumur hidup kyuhyun memiliki keinginan untuk bisa mahir bermain basket, tapi setidaknya donghaelah yang telah mewujudkan keinginannya.

"kau mengenalku?" tanya donghae penuh selidik. Ia tatap setiap inchi dari penampilan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari rambut hingga sneakers yang kyuhyun kenakan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup, sebenarnya ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya sebenarnya.

"kau anak dari _wanita_ _jalang_ itu?" donghae berjalan semakin mendekat, menatap tajam kedua mata Kyuhyun. Persis seperti burung elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"donghae hyung..." Kyuhyun terkesiap setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari donghae, ia sungguh sadar jika donghae membenci ibunya. Namun tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika seseorang yang ia banggakan selama ini, memanggil ibu yang disayanginya dengan sebutan _wanita jalang_.

"adakah sesuatu yang salah, hm? kau kesini untuk membayar hutang nyawa padaku?" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana nasib sang ibu selama tinggal di rumah ini. Ia telah bersumpah sebelumnya, akan menjaga nyonya Cho bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"LEE DONGHAE!" bentakan tuan Lee sukses membuat pagi hari di kediamannya terasa begitu mencekam.

"ayah, apa kau sudah tak waras? baru kemarin jasad ibu dimakamkan, dan sekarang sudah membawa selingkuhanmu kemari?" dengan lantang namun tak menghilangkan nilai kesopanannya, donghae membalas bentakan ayahnya.

"jagalah perkataanmu hae... mulai sekarang wanita itu akan menjadi ibumu, dan kyuhyun akan menjadi adikmu" jawab tuan Lee setenang mungkin, lalu beranjak pergi diikuti oleh nyonya Cho yang masih nampak memiliki rasa segan akan keberadaan donghae.

"APA DENGAN KAU MEMBAWA WANITA INI, IBUKU AKAN HIDUP KEMBALI? KAU MEMANG SUDAH GILA AYAH! KEMBALIKAN IBUKU!" teriak donghae. ia terduduk lemas di lantai lalu menangis keras merasa terlalu frustasi dengan keluarga ini.

Kyuhyun merasa iba dengan keadaan donghae yang sangat kacau. Setelah lama terpaku melihat pertikaian yang dilakukan ayah dan hyungnya, kyuhyun mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan donghae. Kemudian ia letakkan telapak tangannya ke atas bahu donghae. "hyung... aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit untuk kau lalui, tapi percaya—"

"TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR MASALAHKU!" donghae melirik sekilas tangan kyuhyun, kemudian melepaskannya dengan brutal dari atas bahu. Sampai-sampai kyuhyun meringis, karena sedikit merasa kesakitan.

"urus saja penyakitmu itu, tak usah pedulikan aku" perkataan donghae lambat laun kembali melunak. Paling tidak ia bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

Namun kata-kata yang donghae ucapkan serasa menohok hati kyuhyun. Ia terkejut dan dengan buru-buru melepas gelang putih yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celana. "aku tak memiliki penyakit apapun, aku memang menyukai gelang sejak lama" sahutnya polos.

"menjauhlah dariku mulai detik ini, jika memang kau masih menyayangi nyawamu.. aku tak akan pernah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, selagi kau menuruti SATU kalimatku sebelumnya" donghae kembali berujar, dan langsung berhasil membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"satu lagi, anggap saja kau tak pernah melihatku di rumah ini. lakukan aktivitasmu seperti biasanya" setelah cukup memberikan sebuah peringatan, donghae beralih pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna kata demi kata.

"donghae hyung... bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu tidak ada, jika kenyataannya kau memang hyungku?" meski terucap pelan, namun pertanyaan kyuhyun sukses membuat langkah donghae terhenti sesaat.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kyuhyun yang masih setia pada posisi berjongkok. "sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku tak pernah mengenalmu!"

"...kau sudah kuanggap sebagai orang asing yang menumpang tinggal di rumah ini" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, donghae melanjutkan langkahnya hingga punggungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"hyung-ah... seberat ini kah? bisakah kau menoleh dan memberikan senyummu barang sedetik saja, langsung kepadaku? bisakah kita berperilaku layaknya hyung dan namdongsaeng (_adik laki-laki_) walaupun begini keadaannya?" kyuhyun bermonolog tanpa menyadari terdapat beberapa pasang mata yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan mengitari rumah yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca, sehingga dengan leluasa dapat melihat pemandangan luar hanya dari dalam rumah. meski harus seorang diri. semua orang di rumah ini terlanjur sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, karena itulah kyuhyun harus mencoba untuk terbiasa.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, masihkah ada yang menunggu FF ini? apakah pertanyaan para readers di chapter sebelumnya ada yang sudah terjawab?

astaganaga maafkan sayaaaaa, janjinya cepet ternyata updatenya telat satu bulan. dan tengah malem gini updatenya.. T_T sebagai permintaan maaf, nih aku bikinin flash back bagaimana awal kyuhae bertemu^^ hahaha, maaf ya belum sempat balas satu per satu... aku sibuk banget sekarang, mohon dimaklumi sebagai mahasiswa tingkat atas T_T chapter ini aja bikinnya di sela-sela waktu ngerjain tugas hahaha tapi aku janji ch depan akan dibalas setiap komennya! :"))))

saya tidak memaksa reader untuk membaca chapter ini, karena saya yakin chapter ini hancur banget karena belum sempet dibaca ulang T_T tapi jika sudah terlanjur membaca ini bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak di kolom review barang satu kata saja? karena setiap review merupakan penyemangat bagi saya! akhir kata, terima kasiiiih. saya berusaha untuk bisa update lebih cepat lagi dari pada ini. maaf malah curhat. baaybaay!

terima kasih banyak untuk:

**jihyunelf, kyuli 99, kimchan83, Nisa, Rahma94, Awaelfkyu13, septianurmalit1, mifta cinya, Wonhaesung Love, Yeri LiXiu, Sparkyubum, ningKyu, , RTDhilla2 Kyuiee, aniielfishy, adlia, Haebaragi86, Gyu9, phn19, susilawatilia208 **dan mungkin bagi yang belum disebutkan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95 &amp; haifandr-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Ada beberapa cast lain yang menyusul

Genre: Family, Brothership, Friendship, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T (lebih ke Parental Guidance)

Length: Chaptered

(ntah berapa chapter, tergantung respon. bisa saja panjang bisa juga chapter depan tamat)

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! TYPO, **NOT YAOI**, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_**(kembali ke cerita sebenarnya)**_

.

.

"BRENGSEK! ANAK KURANG AJAR! kau sama saja dengan ibumu! Shin Hyora yang tak pernah tahu diri! memalukan keluarga!" kulihat ayah semakin larut dengan kemurkaannya. Wajahnya pun menjadi merah karna menahan amarah.

Tapi apa gunanya ia marah seperti itu padaku? apa gunanya ia memukul hingga aku babak belur? toh tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut terlebih perasaan segan padanya dalam diriku ini. yang ada hanyalah kebencian mendalam yang semakin membara di hatiku.

"sekali lagi, jangan pernah sebut nama ibuku! atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!" kulayangkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memedulikan keberadaan ayah. tak tahu lagi dimana sopan santun yang kupunya selama ini.

"apa yang harus kusesali atas perbuatan-perbuatan bodohmu hm? yang harusnya aku sesali ialah... memiliki anak sepertimu! pembangkang dan tak memiliki rasa terima kasih!"

DEG! langkahku terhenti tepat saat ayah mengakhiri perkataannya. Nafasku kian memburu, serasa tak ada lagi oksigen di sekitar tempatku berdiri. Bagaimana bisa ayah berkata demikian? Sungguh hatiku yang kini telah hancur, semakin hancur lagi bak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil bahkan mungkin telah menjadi debu. atau dapatkah aku berkata jika saat ini, aku sudah tak memiliki hati?

"aku telah bahagia memiliki anak seperti kyuhyun! Ia membawa keceriaan di keluarga dengan sikapnya yang manis dan penurut. Kau bisa melihat bukan? dengan keterbatasan yang dimilikinya ia masih bisa berprestasi dan membanggakan keluarga! sedangkan kau? apa yang dapat dibanggakan darimu? hanya bermain-main dengan hal yang tak penting" sepertinya amarah ayah telah mereda, tapi bagiku setiap kata yang diucapkannya sama seperti pisau yang satu per satu dilempar tepat mengenai jantungku.

.

_benarkah saat ini ayah tak menginginkan kehadiranku? Apa kini hanya kyuhyun yang ia anggap menjadi anak kandungnya? lantas mengapa ia tak membunuhku dari awal bersama dengan ibu? mengapa ia masih membiarkanku hidup hanya sekedar untuk menikmati penderitaan ini?_

.

Sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari ayah.. kuputuskan untuk berlari menuju kamar, mengambil barang lain yang begitu berharga di hidupku. Kuambil sebuah kotak terbuat dari kayu berukuran cukup besar yang sengaja kusimpan di dalam lemari kamar beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"apa kau ingat benda-benda ini? apa kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku dulu untuk mendapatkan perhatian sedikit saja darimu, ayah? aku memang tak sepintar kyuhyun yang dengan homeschooling saja dapat mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional.. dari awal aku sangat menyadari jika kemampuan otakku terbatas, maka dari itu sejak umurku menginjak 10 tahun aku berjuang mati-matian agar mahir bermain basket, setidaknya aku bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuaku bagaimanapun caranya. masih tercetak dengan jelas memori saat kau membuang medali pertamaku ke tempat sampah dengan tersenyum remeh, kau selalu berpikir bahwa basket adalah permainan yang tak berguna. Medali yang kudapat begitu susah payah, dengan mudahnya terbuang sia-sia. Dari situ aku tak menyerah. Tak peduli apa respon ayah suatu saat nanti, aku memutuskan untuk mengumpulkannya satu demi satu hingga sebanyak ini. dan kau masih menganggap bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah prestasi? baiklah... mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menyerah sekarang" kujatuhkan kotak putih yang kubawa, hingga isinya turut berhamburan di lantai. Aku sudah terlalu lelah hidup seperti ini, mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah berkumpul menemui sahabat-sahabatku.. demi menghilangkan beban pikiran walau hanya sementara, tapi bagiku itu semua lebih dari cukup.

Oh! aku tahu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun? Tenang saja, anak itu sudah dilarikan menuju 'rumah kedua'nya. Dapat kupastikan jika ayah berani menghabiskan seluruh harta yang dimiliki hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak haram kesayangannya. Cukup merepotkan bukan?

.

.

"yak! lee donghae! masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat huh?" tanya sungmin sembari mengobati memar di sudut kanan bibirku, katakanlah jika dia memang salah satu teman baikku.

"ah! pelan-pelan ming!" sahutku sedikit berteriak karena menahan perih. selain menjadi teman baik, sungmin juga bisa diibaratkan menjadi kotak obat berjalan bagiku. dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang selalu mengobati luka-lukaku setelah kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali.

"melawan perkataan tuan lee dan memberi pelajaran pada kyuhyun" hyukjae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar sungmin dengan membawa beberapa kantung snack, menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. um, bisa kubilang sangat tepat.

"tak perlu kujelaskan pun kalian sudah mengerti" aku segera beranjak dari sofa, dan menghempaskan diri di kasur besar milik sungmin.

"seharusnya kau tak perlu sekeras itu pada kyuhyun, bagaimanapun dia adikmu. dan jangan lupakan jika tubuhnya berbeda dengan kita" bahkan sikap bawel sungmin pun sudah kembali.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" sepertinya hyukjae berubah menjadi lebih antusias. aku sengaja menutup kedua mataku agar mereka berdua berhenti mengoceh, tetapi sepertinya sama saja.

"...mungkin dia sudah mati..." jawabku enteng, kemudian menutup kupingku dengan salah satu bantal yang berada di sekitarku.

"YAK!" sudah kuduga, pasti mereka berdua cukup terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"aku tahu kau tak sekejam itu lee donghae!"

"jelaskan semuanya pada kami!" sungmin dan hyukjae terus saja mengganggu acara tidurku. mereka berusaha mengambil bantal yang kugunakan, menarik-narik kaosku atau melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatku terbangun.

"bisakah kalian diam dan membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang sebentar saja?" tak jarang memang apa yang dilakukan kedua sahabatku ini membuatku sedikit naik pitam. namun bagaimanapun tanpa kehadiran mereka di hidupku, aku pasti sudah menyerah sejak lama.

"tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. aku tak mau tiba-tiba terseret dalam masalah keluargamu, kemudian ikut ditahan di penjara" hyukjae kembali berujar ditengah mengunyah onigiri yang beberapa saat lalu ia beli.

"tidak seperti itu bodoh!" kulemparkan bantalku ke arah dimana hyukjae berdiri.

"benar apa yang dikatakan hyukjae. kau harus menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana kami tahu apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini hm? bagaimana jika kau sudah menjadi buronan polisi dan mencari tempat persembunyian disini?" sungmin yang kulihat lama terdiam, kini ikut berujar.

"jadi kalian tak mau menampungku disini huh? baiklah aku pergi! anggap saja kalian tak pernah mengenalku" aku bersiap untuk turun dari ranjang, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan aksiku.

"bukan begitu hae, aku hanya—"

"yeoboseyo" tiba-tiba ayah meneleponku. tak biasanya. karena moodku sedang tak baik, kujawab saja dengan asal-asalan.

"_kau dimana sekarang? bergegaslah ke rumah sakit St. Mary sekarang"_

"ada apa?" sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ayah saat ini. kyuhyun. pasti karena anak inilah ayah yang tak pernah meneleponku lebih dulu, dengan tanpa basa-basinya ia menghubungiku dan bertanya dimana aku sekarang.

"_ia kritis. ia terus memanggil namamu di tengah tidurnya. aku mohon, temuilah dia sekarang" _apa aku salah dengar? ayah? memohon padaku... demi anak penyakitan itu? bukankah ini sangat lucu?

"tsk, bukan urusanku" gigiku kembali bergetar menahan emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak. sebenarnya siapa anak kandungnya? dia? atau aku?

"_jangan biarkan aku melakukan cara kasar, lee donghae" _

"lakukan saja jika itu maumu" jawabku enteng seakan tak ada lagi rasa takut akan cara apa yang ayah lakukan untuk memaksaku.

"_LEE DONGHAE!"_ oh tuhan, bahkan ini sambungan telepon dan ayah masih sempat membentakku?

"apa dengan uangmu yang menggunung itu tak cukup untuk membuat kyuhyun sembuh? mengapa aku harus dilibatkan?"

"_karena KAU satu-satunya biang masalah. kau yang menyebabkan dia begini. sadarlah itu lee donghae! kutunggu hingga 1 jam kedepan, jika kau tetap keras kepala... aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada kedua teman bodohmu itu" _selalu begini. dengan harta yang dimilikinya, ayah bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. lantas apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menuruti setiap perintahnya?

"baiklah, aku akan menurutimu. tapi jangan sekali-kali kau membawa mereka ke dalam permasalahan keluarga 'sampah' ini. cukup aku saja yang menjadi korban kekejamanmu, ayah..."

PIP.

Kututup sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Aku sudah bosan mendengar ancaman-ancaman tak berarti dari mulut lelaki yang kupanggil 'ayah'. tapi apabila itu sudah berhubungan dengan sahabat-sahabatku, aku tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"siapa yang menelepon hae?" hingga tanpa kusadari, hyukjae dan sungmin sedari tadi begitu termangu menyimak percakapanku baru saja.

"ayah" aku beranjak dari kasur empuk itu, kemudian mengambil mantel yang tersampir di lengan sofa.

"mau kemana lagi eoh?"

"menemui anak itu. aku pergi dulu"

"anak itu? siapa? kyuhyun? tadi kau bilang— YAK! LEE DONGHAE!" suara hyukjae secara berangsur memudar dalam pendengaranku seiring tertutupnya pintu kamar sungmin.

.

.

seolah mengulur waktu, aku berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit St. Mary yang terkesan sunyi dan sepi ini meskipun beberapa dokter dan perawat sempat berlalu lalang. jangan heran jika aku sudah cukup hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah sakit ini, karena setiap kyuhyun kambuh ia selalu dirawat disini. namun sepertinya sekarang adalah masa paling kritis yang pernah kuketahui. ah masa bodoh dengannya, dia sembuh atau dia mati pun juga bukan urusanku.

"apa kau perlu diancam untuk mau datang kemari?" suara bass milik ayah menghancurkan lamunan indahku.

"aku hanya tak ingin direpotkan" kumasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku mantel, dengan berani kutatap langsung kedua mata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"merepotkan katamu? tidakkah kau melihat ini sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab? aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada polisi dengan ancaman percobaan pembunuhan" suara ayah berubah lebih pelan, tapi dibalik itu semua terselip ancaman yang siapapun tak akan percaya ketika mendengarnya.

"apa mengancam adalah hobi barumu? sudah berapa ancaman yang kau layangkan padaku hari ini? sudah kukatakan ribuan kali jika aku tak takut dengan ancaman busukmu. bahkan jika kau membunuhku pada detik ini juga, aku tak takut! dan bagaimana jika aku juga melaporkanmu karena membunuh ibuku? itu adil bukan?"

"bukti apa yang kau punya? aku tak pernah membunuh ibumu, dia saja yang bodoh"

"sudah hentikan! ini rumah sakit. tak pantas jika kalian terus berdebat disini. donghae-ya, aku mohon... temuilah kyuhyun sebentar saja. dengan keberadaanmu di sampingnya, aku yakin cara itu akan membuatnya cepat sadar"

"..bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku spontan dengan sedikit rasa tak percaya.

"sebenarnya aku juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun. dokter berkata saat ini ia berada diambang kesadarannya. dia tidak mengalami koma, dia hanya tertidur entah kapan akan terbangun. tapi kuharap secepatnya. sedari tadi ia hanya menggumamkan namamu dibalik masker oksigen yang digunakannya. kumohon donghae-ya.. aku tak akan menyalahkanmu.. tapi kumohon.. bantu aku untuk mengembalikan kyuhyun, hae-ya.." aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan hanna ahjumma. seharusnya aku merasa senang melihat kyuhyun tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit, setidaknya ia tak bisa mengganggu aktivitasku lagi. tapi... kenapa ada rasa sedikit nyeri di hatiku? sungguh tak nyaman rasanya. kuhembuskan nafasku pelan dengan tujuan menetralkan segala rasa campur aduk di dalam hatiku.

"bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk mengembalikan ibuku? apa kau sanggup mengabulkannya?" kudengar isakan dari hanna ahjumma semakin keras. aku tak tahu apakah tangisnya ini benar dari lubuk hatinya atau air mata buaya belaka.

"hhh, sayangnya aku tak sekejam dirimu ataupun lelaki ITU. baiklah... aku akan mencobanya" kuarahkan tatapan tajamku pada sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk termenung di kursi depan ruang rawat kyuhyun.

"terima kasih... sekali lagi terima kasih donghae-ya..." hanna ahjumma terus saja menyalami tanganku dan sesekali air matanya menetes mengenai punggung tanganku, mungkin itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

aku tak menjawab ucapan hanna ahjjuma dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju kaca bening yang terpasang di pintu ruangan dimana kyuhyun dirawat. melalui kaca berukuran sekitar 30x10cm, aku dapat melihat anak itu tersiksa karena alat kedokteran yang tak seberapa kuketahui nama-namanya. kuberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan besar yang terkesan dingin dan sepi. hanya suara elektrodiagramlah yang meramaikan ruangan ini. dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, kudekati ranjang dimana kyuhyun tertidur. aku tak mau suara gesekan yang dihasilkan oleh sepatuku, membuatnya terganggu.

aku memilih berdiri di sisi kiri ranjangnya. kutatap seksama wajah pucatnya. ia terlihat seperti tidur layaknya orang normal. tidak ada kejanggalan selain masker oksigen yang menempel di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, serta beberapa selang dan kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya. masih terpatri jelas beberapa luka memar yang menghiasi wajah dan tangannya, mungkin di bagian tubuh lain.. tertutupi oleh baju rumah sakit dan selimut putih yang dikenakannya. aku tahu akan sangat lama menghilangkan bekas memar-memar itu, tapi bagaimana lagi? dia selalu saja mengganggu kehidupanku, bak parasit yang terlalu senang menempel di tanaman lainnya. lagipula sudah kuperingatkan dari awal agar ia tidak mencampuri urusanku, jadi siapa yang salah disini?

"hyung... donghae hyung..."

suara itu...

"donghae... hyung..." sangat lirih namun masih jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. ternyata benar, ia memang seperti mengigau. apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga bisa menyebutkan namaku di tengah aktivitas 'tidur'nya?

setelah berulang kali memanggil namaku, ia terdiam kembali. jujur saja, aku tak melakukan apapun saat tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan namaku. hanya berdiri dan menahan nafasku, aku merasakan ketegangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. entah apa penyebabnya.

"...aku disini kyu..." bisikku pelan.

aku tak mengerti mengapa tanganku tiba-tiba ingin menggenggam tangan putih nan dingin yang terbalut oleh selang-selang infus itu? semakin tanganku mendekati tangan kirinya, kuurungkan saja niatku tersebut dengan cepat.

apa memang benar dengan keberadaanku disini, akan membuat kyuhyun cepat sadar? lihat, bahkan jari-jari panjang miliknya mulai menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan. kedua matanya sedikit terbuka. kyuhyun tersenyum tipis di balik masker oksigen itu. tunggu dulu, siapa yang ia beri senyuman itu? sekalipun kyuhyun tersadar dari masa kritisnya, ia langsung tersenyum. ada-ada saja.

"donghae hyung..." kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. ck! jangan tersenyum bodoh, itu akan semakin membuat rasa sakit di hatiku menjadi dua kali lipat!

"maaf..." aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku kembali, dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

"bagaimana keadannya hae?" begitu aku keluar dari ruang rawat, hanna ahjumma sudah siap menghadangku dengan pertanyaannya.

"sepertinya dia telah kembali" aku menjawab seperti tanpa ada beban.

"benarkah? syukur—"

"tugasku sudah selesai bukan? baiklah, aku pergi" tanpa menunggu hanna ahjumma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memilih untuk pergi dari tempat yang paling memuakkan.

"kau bisa menjenguk kyuhyun kapanpun kau mau, hae!" ditengah perjalananku menjauhi mereka, hanna ahjumma kembali berujar dengan sedikit berteriak.

"jangan berharap lebih nyonya" jawabku santai, meskipun aku tahu jika jawaban ini tak sampai terdengar olehnya.

.

.

aku terus berjalan menjauhi rumah sakit. kutinggalkan saja mobil _audi R8 _yang setia menemani kemanapun aku pergi di basement rumah sakit. lagipula aku tak memerlukannya saat ini. di tengah perasaanku yang tak menentu, alangkah baiknya bila aku mengunjungi sebuah lapangan basket yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit. sudah beberapa hari aku tak menyentuh benda bulat berwarna oranye itu, mengingat turnamen nasional tinggal menghitung hari.

ah, untung saja tak ada yang menggunakan lapangan ini. hahaha, lagipula siapa yang mau bermain di lapangan basket ketika suhu udara malam ini kurang dari 10 derajat celcius? cari mati saja. eum, kalian pasti berfikir bagaimana caraku untuk mendapatkan bola basket disaat aku kesini dengan tangan kosong? hey, apa gunanya memiliki dua sahabat yang setia seperti hyukjae dan sungmin?

kuambil ponselku dari saku mantel, dan mengetikkan beberapa pesan disana.

.

_**To: hyukbabo**_

_**bisakah kau membawakan bola basket ke lapangan yang ada di seberang rumah sakit St. Mary? jika kau tak mau melihatku mati membeku, cepatlah kemari.**_

_._

**sent.**

.

tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah pesan balasan dari hyukjae telah kuterima.

.

_**from: hyukbabo**_

_**dasar bodoh! kemana saja kau? kenapa baru menghubungi setelah membuat kami ketakutan setengah mati? diamlah disana, dan jangan coba untuk pergi lagi. aku dan sungmin akan menyusulmu dalam 10 menit.**_

.

aku terkikik geli sesaat setelah membaca pesan dari hyukjae. semarah apapun kedua sahabatku itu, mereka tak akan bisa tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkanku.

.

.

.

"selalu saja. menghubungi kami disaat kau sedang memerlukan sesuatu" ejekan sungmin terbang bagaikan angin lalu di sekitar kupingku.

"setan apa yang merasukimu huh? nekat bermain basket di tengah suhu dingin begini. bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kau tumbang? kau sengaja mau merepotkan kami? kau bisa berlatih bersama klubmu di lapangan indoor, setidaknya disana jauh lebih hangat daripada ini" jitakan pelan dari tangan lee hyukjae mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"AUCH, LEE HYUKJAE!" aku berpura-pura kesakitan.

"bagaimana? apa kyuhyun sudah membaik?" tanya sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil melemparkan sebuah bola tepat mengenai perutku.

"sepertinya.." aku menjawab sekenanya dan berlari kecil ke tengah lapangan.

"yak lee donghae! kau hanya kuberi waktu satu jam untuk bermain disini, sisanya kau harus ikut menginap di rumah sungmin! aku tak mau temanku menjadi gelandangan di sekitar sini!" hyukjae kembali berteriak dari tepi lapangan. uh, cerewet sekali. tapi tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakannya. aku tetap fokus pada permainanku seorang diri... hingga lupa waktu.

.

"donghae-ya! 10 menit lagi!" kulirik sekilas hyukjae dan sungmin tengah duduk di tepi lapangan, dengan menyesap secangkir kopi panas yang mungkin mereka beli di salah satu vending machine dekat sini.

aku melanjutkan permainanku kembali. peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahku tak menyurutkan semangatku untuk bermain. memang aneh rasanya, ketika suhu dingin seperti ini tubuhku malah basah oleh keringat.

"donghae-ya!" hyukjae berteriak kembali dan membuat permainanku terhenti beberapa saat.

"apa lagi?" tanyaku malas. aku tahu terkadang dia lebih suka mengerjaiku di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"hanna ahjumma menghubungimu!" hyukjae mengambil ponsel yang kugeletakkan di atas mantel, yang sedari tadi kutitipkan pada mereka. ia terlihat sedikit panik.

"tolak saja panggilannya" jawabku sesuka hati sembari mendribble benda berbentuk bulat itu.

"bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan kyuhyun?" sungmin ikut menimpali.

"aku tak peduli" yes _three point_! bola yang kulempar dari jarak tak dekat itu, masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

"ayolah hae, angkat saja. ini sudah panggilan kelima, pasti ada sesuatu penting yang ingin ia bicarakan padamu" sungmin kembali angkat bicara. seperti biasanya, diantara kami bertiga memang dialah yang paling menunjukkan kekhawatiran apabila sudah berhubungan dengan kondisi kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang angkat, apa susahnya!" kulemparkan bola itu ke luar lapangan demi menunjukkan kekesalanku pada sikap bawel mereka.

"bukan begitu hae, aku yakin ini pasti berhubungan dengan kyuhyun. kau tahu bukan, jika kesembuhan kyuhyun sangat bergantung padamu? angkatlah sebentar saja. kalau memang bukan menyangkut tentang kyuhyun, kau bisa langsung mengakhirinya" hyukjae berusaha bersikap bijak kali ini. ia menyodorkan ponsel putih dengan tulisan _'panggilan masuk dari hanna ahjumma'_ yang tertera di layar.

.

kuangkat panggilan itu dan kuletakkan ponsel tersebut di telingaku. aku memilih diam sembari mendengarkan ocehan apa yang keluar dari mulut ahjumma itu.

"_donghae-ya, kau mendengarku?"_

"..."

"_maafkan aku jika mengganggu kegiatanmu saat ini. kyuhyun baru saja tersadar sekitar satu jam yang lalu."_

"..."

"_sejak pertama kali tersadar, ia terus mencarimu. ia selalu menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. bahkan alat-alat di tubuhnya belum ada satupun yang dilepas. aku takut, jika ini akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya"_

"..."tanganku bergetar, untuk memegang ponsel pun rasanya aku tak sanggup. mengapa rasa nyeri di hatiku datang lagi? sungguh. otakku memerintahkan bahwa aku harus mengabaikan kondisi kyuhyun. tapi kenapa sepertinya hatiku berkata lain?

"_aku tahu kau tak sudi menemui kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi bisakah aku memohon padamu sekali lagi? kali ini saja, biarkan kyuhyun mendengarkan suaramu hae-ya..."_

tidak. aku tidak bisa. tolong. jangan paksa aku.

"..." lagi-lagi sangatlah berat untuk mengeluarkan suara meski hanya sedikit saja.

"_donghae hyung..." _suara itu... kembali memenuhi otakku. bisakah aku tak mendengarnya selama sisa hidupku? sungguh, suara itu sangat menyiksa batinku.

"..."

"_donghae hyung... hiks" _ia menangis. aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia tangisi.

"hm..." sebuah kemajuan bukan? tanpa kusangka aku berani merespon perkataannya.

"_maafkan aku..."_ suaranya terdengar sangat lirih dan sedikit serak.

"..." mengapa dia yang justru meminta maaf? karena akulah dirinya hampir berada diambang kematian.

"_maaf, karena aku.. kau menjadi seperti ini... kalau bisa, aku akan memilih mati daripada membuatmu semakin menderita.. tapi kenapa tuhan tak segera mencabut nyawaku?"_

"_KYU jangan berbicara macam-macam!" _suara hanna ahjumma menyela perkataan kyuhyun.

"_hiks. seandainya jika aku mati akan membuat hyora ahjumma hidup kembali... kau tak perlu memusuhi ibu dan ayah lagi. kupikir, setelah kau memukulku habis-habisan, aku akan mati... hiks. tapi kenapa tuhan harus menyelamatkan aku kembali? kenapa tuhan tak mengerti mauku sekarang? hiks"_ tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. tampaknya tangisan kyuhyun semakin deras.

"_sudahlah kyuhyunie, kau bisa tersedak jika menangis dengan masker oksigen yang masih terpasang..." _hanna ahjumma kembali menenangkan kyuhyun.

"_donghae hyung..."_

"hm..."

"_kau dimana? malam semakin larut, diluar pasti sangat dingin... jangan lupa memakai beberapa lapis baju dan mantel, ne?"_ ia tidak menangis lagi. ia bahkan masih sempat mengkhawatirkanku.

_"..."_

_"donghae hyung, bolehkah aku berharap? saat aku bangun esok pagi... kau ada disini..."_

"..."

_ "haha __sepertinya aku mulai berkhayal ya hyung"_

"tidurlah kyu..."

"_eung! jalja hyung" _lihat, umurnya saja yang hampir menginjak 19 tahun. tapi sampai kapanpun sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

HAIIIII!

Masih adakah yang menunggu ff absurd ini? update beberapa hari lebih cepat daripada chapter sebelumnya.. bagaimana? membosankan? alur cerita yang pasaran? wkwk maafkan aku, ini mentok banget sampe-sampe dibantu ade aku buat nyari ide hahahaha dan maaf kalo ceritanya jadi ga karuan, aku aja sampe ga pede buat baca ulang lol yah pokonya dibaca aja deh ya, mau komentar apapun sangat diterima asal ga perlu ngebash oke? mau komentar satu titikpun saya akan sangat senang menerimanya guys. hehehe

oiya minggu depan, univ ku libur seminggu lebih.. jadi pasti bakal ada waktu buat bikin ff ini... akan aku usahakan update deh ya wkwkkw

byeeee!

.

.

**balasan komentar chapter lalu **

**DevilCute: **haaaiiii, makasih yaa

**Huang Yoori:** haiiii ini sudah diupdate loooh

**Yeri LiXiu:** maaf yaaa, chapter kemarin isinya cuma flashback~ iya, kyuhyun kena hemofilia hihi. ini udah diupdate kokk~

**lianpangestu:** akan diusahakan lebih panjang yaaah, ini sudah diupdate^^

**sofyanayunita1:** iyaaa, dia sakit hemofilia... makasih yaaa

**Haebaragi86:** iyaaa, makasih juga udah direview~ aminnn doakan cepet lulus yaa ahahaha ini sudah dilanjut kok hehe

**Wonhaesung Love:** haiii ini sudah dilanjut yaaah

**Guest:** kyuhyun kena hemofilia hihi

**mengkyuwind:** haiiii makasih yaaa, ini sudah dilanjut loooh

**Rahma94: **ahahah maafiiin, chapter kemarin isinya flashback doang.. ini udah kulanjut looohh

**Awaelfkyu13: **iyaaa, kyu sakit hemofiliaaa~ ini sudah dilanjut looooh~

**ririzhi:** haaaai, makasih yaaa. ini udah dilanjut looh

**Shofie Kim:** haaaai salam kenaaal! hehe makasih yaaa

**Nisa:** iyaa, kyu sakit hemofilia~ semuanya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnyaa hehehe

**mifta cinya:** iyaaa, kyu sakit hemofiliaa~ ini sudah dilanjut loooh

**adlia**:haaii ini udah dilanjut looohhh, akan diusahakan update rutin hehe

**iissri2093:** yeesss, kyuhyun kena hemofilia hehe

**Guest (2):** haiii ini sudah dilanjut yaa

**aniielfishy: **sebenarnya mereka berdua hanyalah korban T^T sudah dilanjut yaaaahhh..

**dewiangel:** haiii salam kenal yaaaah, hehe ini sudah dilanjut yaaa

**RTDhilla2 Kyuiee:** haaaai makasih yaa, iyaps kyu kena hemofilia.. semua akan diungkap di chapter-chapter depan :p ini udah dilanjut hihi

**Kyuli 99:** iyaaah, kyu sakit hemofiliaa. siaaap, kalo responnya bagus pasti cepet dilanjut kok hehe

**ayuesetya:** iyaaa, kyu sakit hemofilia nih.. ini sudah dilanjut yaah

**aya:** ini sudah diupdate yaaaa, hehehe

**phn19: **yeess! ini sudah dilanjuttt, semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya hehe

**SheeHae:** aku juga ga ngerti ini sebenernya nyonya cho baik apa jahat wkwkw nyonya cho baik hanya buat kepentingan kyuhyun. tuh udah aku kasi bocoran kan? ahaha

**rikarika:** haiii, makasih kritiknyaaa. sebenernya di ch sebelumnya udah kutulis flashback loh diatasnya. hehe mungkin bisa jadi masukan buatku di chapter chapter mendatang hehe

**Sparkyubum:** iyaaah, kyuhae itu saudara satu ayah beda ibu.. hehe ini udah dilanjut yaaaa

**ekha sparkyu:** selama ada aku, kyuhyun baik-baik saja kok hahahahaah

**jihyunelf:** waah tebakannya benar! wkwkw ini udah dilanjut looohh

**ningKyu:** masih banyak misteri yang belum terjawab sebenarnya wkwkwk ini udah dilanjut loooh

**septiananurmalit1:** yess, chapter kemarin memang flashback.. ini udah dilanjut yaaak!

**siskasparkyu0:** haaai salam kenal! makasih yaaa hehe, ini sudah dilanjuttt

**Gyu9:** makasiiih sudah bersedia komen panjaaang (itu yang saya harapkan) wkwkwk iyaa, sebenarnya mereka berdua hanyalah korban T^T

**ainkyu:** haaaiii ini sudah dilanjut yaaa

**ilmah:** wkwkwkw tbc kan memang harus berada di tempat yang bikin penasaran wkwkwk ini sudah dilanjut yaaaa

.

.

**Terimakasih kuucapkan pada kalian semua guys! ga nyangka responnya sebanyak ini! hihi jangan bosan-bosannya review yaah, tuh buktinya semakin banyak respon aku semakin semangat ngelanjutin hehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Be Happy**

-dhedingdong95-

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Ada beberapa cast lain yang menyusul

Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!

Rate: T (lebih ke Parental Guidance)

Length: 5 chapters

Disclaimer:

ini merupakan hasil remake FF saya sekitar 4tahun lalu dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jika mungkin ada yang pernah membaca di 'tempat lain' dengan cast yang berbeda, tenang saja itu milik saya juga kok. hehe. Telah dilakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

WARNING! TYPO, **NOT YAOI**, alur kecepetan, membosankan!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

_**4 hari kemudian...**_

.

.

"howaa! donghae hyung? kau sudah pulang?" baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah setelah 4 hari terakhir, tanpa diduga anak itulah yang pertama kali menyambutku. begitu mendengar suara langkah kakiku, kyuhyun langsung saja terlonjak dari acara tidur santainya di sofa sambil menatap layar televisi. tampaknya ia akan berlari kecil untuk menghampiriku.

"kyuhyunie! jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" teriakan hanna ahjumma yang mengetahui antusias kyuhyun pun terdengar hingga ruang keluarga. padahal ahjumma itu sedang sibuk berada di dapur, eum sepertinya.

"hyung-ah, kenapa kau hanya mengangkat telepon sekali saja selama aku di rumah sakit huh? bahkan telepon dari ayah ataupun ibu juga kau abaikan" kyuhyun memulai aksi cemberutnya, tak lupa juga diikuti dengan acara tarik menarik lengan mantelku. aisssh dasar anak ini!

aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya memandangi polah tingkah kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah ogah-ogahan.

"donghae hyung, sebenarnya kau kemana saja selama 4 hari ini? tanpa kabar sama sekali, aku kan jadi khawatir!" aku memutar kedua bola mata. terkadang sikap sok manja kyuhyun memang menyebalkan, tapi kupikir ia sendiri pun tak menyadari dengan sikap menjijikkannya itu.

"aku sibuk bocah! memangnya aku pengangguran sepertimu?" karna terlalu gemas, kujitak saja kepalanya pelan lalu pergi ke taman belakang rumah. sudah hampir seminggu aku tak mengunjungi mawar-mawarku. setelah kejadian itu, aku meminta seluruh tukang kebun untuk menanam kembali bibit mawar yang baru. dan yaaah, beginilah jadinya. sepetak tanah di taman belakang rumah yang begitu luas, terasa gersang karena tak ada tanaman yang mendiami di atasnya.

"AUCH!" teriakan kyuhyun yang tak begitu keras, berhasil membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. ia mengusap kepalanya di tempat jitakan yang kuberikan tadi.

"..sakitkah?" aku mengernyit tak mengerti. sepertinya tadi aku tak menjitaknya dengan keras, bahkan itu terbilang sangat pelan bagiku. bagiku itu tak terasa sakit sama sekali. tapi... kenapa dia mengaduh seperti kesakitan?

"ah, tidak kok hyung.. aku saja yang berlebihan" aku mengernyit lagi melihat kyuhyun masih meringis diikuti tangannya yang terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. meskipun senyuman bodoh itu kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Ah! mungkin memang benar jika hyukjae dan sungmin sering mengataiku bodoh. mengapa aku tak ingat sedikit pun tentang riwayat penyakit hemofilia kyuhyun? dijitak pelan saja sudah mengaduh, lantas bagaimana dia menahan rasa sakitnya saat aku menghantamnya habis-habisan? ah, lupakan saja donghae. lagipula itu bukan seluruhnya kesalahanmu.

"seharusnya kau mengajakku bergaul dong hyung, agar aku tak jadi pengangguran yang kerjanya hanya di rumah!" kyuhyun meneruskan kalimatnya setelah terhenti karena teriakannya tadi. ia tersenyum kegirangan melihatku tercengang atas apa yang dikatakannya. sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat dan super bawel seperti ini?

"eoh? mana sungmin hyung dan hyukjae hyung? apa mereka tidak mampir? sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara mobil.. hyung tidak membawa mobil kan? beberapa hari yang lalu ayah bilang kalau hyung meninggalkan mobilnya di basement rumah—"

"yak! bocah! kalau mengoceh terus, kapan aku sampai ke taman belakang huh? kau ingin aku pukul lagi?" kupasang saja wajah datarku agar kyuhyun sadar diri, dan membiarkanku pergi dari ruangan ini. tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? kyuhyun malah cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya, sama sekali tak menunjukkan jika ia takut terhadap ancamanku.

"hyung kenapa sih tak pernah mengenalkanku pada mereka? kau pasti malu ya mengenalkanku sebagai adik lelaki di depan teman-temanmu? kau pasti malu dengan aku yang penyakitan ini. aku juga ingin punya teman... terkadang aku iri melihat hyung begitu akrab dengan sungmin hyung dan hyukjae hyung, sedangkan bertemu denganku saja kau sering menghindar" suara kyuhyun memelan. ia pegang erat-erat ujung sweater cokelatnya, seperti sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini.

"sudah tahu, masih saja bertanya. minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"tunggu saja, aku tak akan menyerah hyung!" teriakan ceria kyuhyun menggema di ruang keluarga. aku heran, cepat sekali dia mengubah mengubah moodnya dalam hitungan menit. tak kuhiraukan teriakan itu, sebenarnya apa yang harus ia perjuangkan huh? selama ia tak mengganggu kehidupanku, aku pasti tak akan memberikan pelajaran padanya.

"kemana saja kau, selama 4 hari ini hae?" suara berat yang sangat kuhafal perlahan namun pasti memasuki pendengaranku. suara itu berhasil membuatku menghentikan langkah, dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"a...yah? kau sudah pulang?" dan keterkejutan kyuhyun pun menghiasi drama yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

aku berdecih pelan. sejak kapan ayah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku huh? aku melanjutkan jalan menuju halaman belakang rumah tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan pria tua yang telah memancarkan tatapan tajam dan siap untuk membunuh.

"KUBILANG KEMANA SAJA KAU LEE DONGHAE? benar-benar tidak punya tata krama rupanya!" eoh? belum ada 15 menit aku memasuki rumah ini, ayah sudah membentakku?

"...bahkan kau masih berani menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah setelah pergi tanpa pamit" ayah tersenyum remeh sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu? kau ingin aku pergi dari rumah dan tak pernah kembali lagi? apa itu maumu ayah? tapi bisakah sehari saja kau bersikap baik padaku layaknya ayah dan anak? mengapa di matamu hanya kyuhyun... kyuhyun... dan kyuhyun saja? dia anak HARAM, dan akulah anak KANDUNGMU ayah!" aku mengacak rambut karena frustasi, dan berjalan berbalik arah dari tujuan utama. tepat sekali. kamar pribadiku. satu-satunya tempat di rumah ini yang menjadi saksi utama betapa terpuruknya aku yang sebenarnya.

"donghae hyung..." lirihan kyuhyun yang seolah merasa prihatin, tak berhasil membuatku menghentikan langkah kembali. sudah kubilang, aku cukup kebal dengan situasi seperti ini.

"bagiku, kaulah yang menjadi anak haram donghae-ya..." pernyataan yang ayah berikan benar-benar menjadikanku seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu. berat. sangat berat, hingga aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh badanku.

apa... yang ayah katakan baru saja? ini semua hanya lelucon bukan? hey, namakulah yang ada dalam silsilah keluarga! bukan si cho bodoh itu!

"ayah... lelucon apa lagi yang kau buat? kau tahu bukan, ini sama sekali tak lucu" aku tertawa miris sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika sebulir air mata telah jatuh mengenai pipiku.

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.."

"ayah! akulah anak pengacau di rumah ini. tak seharusnya kau berkata begitu kejamnya pada donghae hyung" sesekilas aku melihat kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang menggebu dan keringat yang bercucuran. wajar saja, keadaannya belum terlalu sehat.

"MASUK KE DALAM KAMARMU LEE KYUHYUN!" hhh, baru kali ini aku melihat ayah membentak anak kesayangannya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" kyuhyun balas berteriak. bisa dibilang jika saat ini ia seperti orang kesetanan. wajah putih pucatnya menjadi merah padam, dengan rambut ikalnya yang basah karena keringat.

"KUBILANG MASUK!" ayah semakin murka. ia bahkan sampai menuding dengan jari telunjuknya.

"aku lelah ayah... aku lelah saat kalian tak melibatkanku pada masalah keluarga ini, yang jelas-jelas akulah biangnya. aku lelah menjadi anak lemah yang pura-pura tak mengerti apapun. aku berhak tau semuanya!" kyuhyun mulai dapat menguasai dirinya. ia menundukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. dan tanpa menunggu lama, hanna ahjumma sudah berlari memeluk kyuhyun yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. manja sekali.

"sebenarnya aku menikahi hyora karena faktor keterpaksaan! aku dan dia hanya diikatkan oleh tali perjodohan keluarga semata! lebih tepatnya pernikahan bodoh itu dapat mengembangkan usaha kedua kakekmu. karena demi kemajuan perusahaan, maka aku dan ibumu menyetujuinya. satu lagi, tentang keberadaanmu di dunia ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak disengaja" ayah kembali bercerita dengan santainya tanpa memedulikan keberadaan kyuhyun dan hanna ahjumma.

cairan bening keluar dari kadua mataku dengan seenaknya. dadaku terasa terhimpit semakin lama semakin mengerat hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas lagi.

"yeobo!" percuma hanna ahjumma berteriak berusaha mengingatkan atau melakukan hal apapun yang membuat ayahku tersadar akan perkataannya, toh aku sudah mengetahui kebusukan semuanya.

"aku mencintai hanna! dan aku sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadiranmu di dunia ini, aku hanya menginginkan kehadiran kyuhyun dalam keluarga ini! anakku bersama hanna!" pahit. pahit sekali rasanya mendengar kenyataan sepilu ini langsung dari mulut ayahku sendiri. lantas, apa gunanya aku ada di dunia? tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranku lagi.

tak tahu apa yang menguasai diriku sekarang.. aku berjalan mendekatkan diri pada ayah. aku mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan ayah lalu membawanya hingga tubuh tersebut menempel pada dinding. semakin lama kudekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya hingga jarak kami hanya terpaut sekitar 5cm.

"ap..ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" kini tanganku mencengkeram kuat kedua lengannya hingga ia tak dapat melakukan perlawanan. terlihat semburat ketakutan dari wajahnya yang teramat memuakkan bagiku.

"tak pernah kau menyadari betapa ibu mencintaimu, haah?" kutinju sebuah kaca besar yang menggantung tepat di samping pelipis ayah bagian kanan. hingga percikan darah dari tanganku mewarnai dinding sekitar kaca tersebut. tak kupedulikan lagi bagaimana nasib turnamen basket nasional yang akan kuikuti dengan keadaan tangan seperti ini.

"tak cukupkah jawabanku baru saja? AKU MENCINTAI HANNA! AKU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAI HYORA SETITIKPUN!"

setelah mendengar jawaban yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dari mulut ayah, lututku terasa begitu lemas. hingga aku menangis terduduk tak berdaya. aku memang tak pantas berada disini, di dunia yang kejam seperti ini.

"baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi. besok aku akan bertanding di turnamen nasional. jika kau berkenan, tontonlah di salah satu channel televisi. aku tak mau berharap lebih agar kau hadir mendukungku di stadium, cukup menyempatkan sedikit waktumu untuk menonton di televisi saja aku akan sangat senang" aku berusaha berdiri sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang telah membasahi wajahku. aku berjalan terseok masuk ke dalam kamar sekedar mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan barang-barang yang kuanggap penting.

.

.

begitu aku keluar kamar, ketiga _pecundang_ itu masih saja di tempatnya. seorang pria tua yang sedang fokus membaca surat kabar di sofa ruang keluarga seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun, ditemani sang _'selingkuhan'_ yang diam seribu bahasa, serta pemuda pucat yang terduduk lunglai bak tak memiliki nyawa.

"oh ya, tenang saja. aku tak akan membawa barang berharga pemberianmu. kunci mobil, dompet, bahkan ponsel sekalipun tak akan kubawa. semua barang tak berguna itu telah kuletakkan di atas nakas kamar" aku membenahi tas yang sudah kuselempangkan di bahu.

"aku pergi. anggap saja aku tak pernah tinggal disini"

"tidak donghae hyung! jangan pergi!" teriakan panik kyuhyun kembali mewarnai rumah besar yang dari awal terkesan mencekam.

namun teriakan kyuhyun hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu saja. aku terus berjalan keluar rumah mewah ini tanpa memiliki tujuan. aku sengaja tak menghubungi sungmin dan hyukjae tentang kepergianku dari rumah, lagipula aku tak mau selalu merepotkan mereka. sisa uang saku bulan ini masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan selama aku mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu.

"donghae hyung aku ikut!" tampaknya kyuhyun terisak semakin keras. aku berusaha menulikan kedua telingaku. kubulatkan tekadku untuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya. aku terus berjalan, dan lihat! pintu utama pun sudah terbuka lebar untukku. setelah ini tak ada lagi nama lee donghae di silsilah keluarga Lee. keluarga yang terpandang dan disegani seantero korea selatan. tapi siapa yang tahu jika setiap anggota keluarganya memainkan suatu drama yang ketika dilihat dari sisi luar, keluarga ini nampak seperti keluarga sempurna. kematian ibu yang diisukan kecelakaan di luar negeri dan keberadaan hanna ahjumma serta kyuhyun yang tak pernah diungkap ke publik hingga sekarang. hhhh bukankah sebaiknya aku pergi ke manajemen entertainment untuk menjadi seorang aktor?

"donghae hyung..."

"DIAM DI TEMPATMU KYUHYUNIE!" terus saja kau lindungi kyuhyunmu itu ayah!

"tidak, lebih baik aku ikut donghae hyung saja!" suara langkah kyuhyun tertangkap lagi di indera pendengaranku. aku terus berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama. menjauhlah kyu, menjauhlah dariku saat ini juga. sebentar lagi aku terbebas dari belenggu penderitaan ini, jangan mengikutiku terus. jangan membuatku terbebani. kumohon.

tanpa disangka, kyuhyun berhasil memotong langkahku. ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku, sampai aku tak dapat berkutik lagi.

GREP.

dan apa-apaan ini? tanpa seizinku ia berani untuk... memelukku? YA! apa kata orang nanti jika melihat adegan tidak senonoh semacam ini?

"kumohon jangan pergi donghae hyung... tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendiri dirumah sebesar ini? jika bukan kau, siapa lagi orang yang menemaniku kala ayah dan ibu pergi bekerja selama berminggu-minggu tanpa pulang ke rumah? kau tahu sendiri bukan, selama 19 tahun aku sama sekali tak memiliki teman? kau kejam hyung..."

"..." tak ada kata yang dapat terucap dari bibirku. aku benci seperti ini. aku benci ketika aku tak bisa membalas apa yang diucapkan kyuhyun. aku benci saat aku tak bisa mengalahkan sifat egoku sendiri.

"hae hyung, bagaimana bisa aku menemukanmu jika kau pergi tanpa membawa ponsel? bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu ingin menghubungimu? bagaimana kau bisa hidup di luar sana jika kau tak membawa seluruh fasilitas yang diberikan oleh ayah?"

"itu bukan urusanmu kyu. biarkan aku pergi. ini terakhir kali kau dapat memelukku, setelah itu jangan harap! aku tak mau orang melihatku sebagai gay" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia justru semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"hyung... aku ikut"

"tidak. aku tak sudi untuk selalu kau repotkan" perlahan pelukan kyuhyun terlepas. ia menunduk kembali sambil terisak-isak.

"jaga baik-baik dirimu hyung"

"hm"

"terima kasih sudah menjadi hyungku selama 2 tahun ini"

"...maaf" aku berlari secepat mungkin keluar rumah menembus hawa dingin yang dapat menembus tulangku.

.

.

.

aku berjalan tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti kata hati saja. sudah tak tahu lagi berapa kilometer jarak yang telah kutempuh. mengunjungi rumah persemayaman dimana abu ibuku disimpan, memutari pusat keramaian di sekitar gangnam, hingga aku berada di sini. di pinggiran jalan yang tak terlalu ramai, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran. aku memelankan langkahku, berniat untuk menikmati pemandangan yang dapat dilihat sekali dalam setahun saja. hanya di awal musim semi lebih tepatnya. mengapa aku jadi rindu pada mawar-mawarku di rumah? siapa yang akan merawatnya jika aku tak ada di rumah?

aku tersenyum kecil, membayangkan bagaimana jika sekarang aku menikmati pemandangan ini bersama ibu. pasti ia akan mengobati luka di tanganku dan mengomel tiada henti di bawah pohon-pohon ini. hingga merasakan mahkota bunga yang berguguran ketika tertiup angin. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. hhh, khayalanku semakin liar saja.

tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain menendang kaleng minuman yang tak sengaja mengganggu langkahku. tak terbesit sekali pun tempat dimana harusnya aku pergi sekarang. aku terus berjalan membelah dinginnya malam di awal musim semi seperti gelandangan. tak mungkin juga jika ayah akan mengutus pengawalnya untuk mengikutiku. ia pasti sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

berbeda dengan pikiranku, tanpa kusadari bahwa kedua kaki ini telah membawaku ke daerah stadium dimana turnamen nasional akan diadakan mulai esok pagi. ohh, dapat kusimpulkan sudah cukup jauh aku berjalan. dapat kutebak pula pasti sekarang telah melewati tengah malam. aku memasuki stadium tersebut menggunakan tanda pengenal yang kumiliki, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah bangku penonton. aku memilih duduk di salah satu dari puluhan ribu kursi yang ada. kulihat sekelilingku, kosong. sama seperti hatiku. bagaimana rasanya jika ayah dan ibu duduk di kursi ini sambil membawa papan penyemangat untukku? bagaimana rasanya jika ayah dan ibu berteriak senang kala aku dapat memberikan poin untuk timku? sepertinya aku mulai mengandai lagi.

.

.

"donghae..."

"lee donghae.."

"donghae, bangunlah. ini sudah pukul 8 pagi kau tahu!"

aku berusaha membuka mata yang terasa berat, akibat suara yang sangat kukenali dan goncangan beberapa kali di bahu kanan.. sangat mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. kufokuskan pandangan di sekitar, dan menemukan dua orang sahabatku sudah berdiri di samping tempatku berbaring.

"bagaimana caranya kau bisa—"

"lupakan saja bagaimana kami bisa menemukanmu disini. yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... hey lee donghae! kau ingin jadi raja gelandangan hah? untung saja kau bisa masuk stadium ini dengan tanda pengenal" sungmin sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"apa lagi yang terjadi pada tangan kirimu huh? bahkan memasang perban saja kau tak becus!" hyukjae mulai menimpali. aku tak sempat menyembunyikan luka di tanganku hingga hyukjae berhasil merebut tangan kiriku dan dilihatnya dengan seksama.

"maaf, kali ini aku tak dapat bercerita" kulepas tangan kiriku secara paksa dan mengambil tasku (yang tadinya kujadikan bantal untuk tidur) kemudian berlalu pergi. kira-kira masih ada satu jam waktuku untuk bersiap. setidaknya mandi di ruang ganti akan lebih baik, daripada aku diintrogasi oleh mereka berdua. hari ini adalah penentuan juara untuk turnamen basket tingkat nasional tahun ini, dan aku akan berjuang mati-matian demi mendapatkan piala yang terpajang di kotak kaca tersebut.

.

.

.

"_waktu tersisa 10 menit lagi, dapat dirasakan bila atmosfer pertandingan final kali ini semakin seru. 66 vs 64! selisih poin yang didapat oleh kedua tim sangatlah tipis, tidak menutup kemungkinan poin-poin tersebut akan saling menyusul..." _ocehan komentator tak hentinya menyemarakkan keriuhan di dalam stadium. untung saja aku telah terbiasa, jadi konsentrasiku tak akan terpengaruh olehnya.

66 poin. kau pasti bisa membuat tim Myongji University jauh lebih unggul hae!

berkali-kali kapten tim lawan berusaha mencelakaiku dengan menjegal kaki atau mendorong dadaku cukup keras. namun dengan mudahnya aku dapat membaca permainan licik dari choi siwon beserta _anak buahnya, _sehingga aku tak perlu masuk perangkapnya. sebagai kapten, aku telah mengingatkan sebelumnya pada anggota tim yang lain agar berhati-hati dengan kelicikan lawan main kami. supaya tak ada yang terkecoh atau menjadi korban kebusukan permainan mereka. karena aku tahu, dengan semua yang dimilikinya.. choi siwon akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia ingini. dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, aku yakin kalian pasti teringat dengan seseorang.

"_mari kita lihat! persaingan sengit antar kedua kapten dalam merebut bola begitu menegangkan. YAK! lee donghae mengoper bola ke arah lee jonghyun... lee donghae bergerak cepat ke sekitar ring lawan... lee jonghyun mendribble untuk mempertahankan bolanya dan... ternyata ia oper lagi pada lee donghae. oh tidak! kedua anggota tim Inha University telah siap mengunci pergerakan dari lee donghae. wow! strategi apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?"_

"_bola berhasil didapatkan dengan sempurna oleh lee donghae..."_

"_lee donghae berusaha mengecoh tim lawan dengan gerakan gesitnya, ia berlari ke sudut lapangan dan..."_

_._

"donghae hyung! hae hyung! semangat!"

saat aku berlari ke sudut lapangan demi menyempurnakan poin yang didapat, tiba-tiba suara kyuhyun terngiang jelas di otakku. eh? apa aku berhalusinasi lagi? kugelengkan kepala beberapa kali berharap suara itu akan menghilang, namun semakin lama suara kyuhyun semakin kencang dan semakin jelas. oh, ayolah hae!

"donghae hyung pasti bisa! donghae hyung pasti menang!"

.

"_WOAH! shooting three point yang dilakukan oleh pemain nomor 15 atau lee donghae, dengan tepat masuk ke dalam ring milik tim Inha University! 69 vs 64! apa tim Inha University dapat menyaingi poin dari tim Myongji University dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa?"_

yeah! berhasil! di sisa waktu yang tak kurang dari dua menit, aku berhasil menambah keunggulan tim. aku berlari kecil menghampiri teman-teman satu tim yang lain, dan memberikan hi five pada mereka. tak sengaja aku melirik bangku penonton di sisi kanan tempatku berdiri, dan mendapati kyuhyun tengah membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan namanku. ia tersenyum lebar layaknya lupa akan penyakit yang dideritanya.

"donghae hyung kau hebaaaat!" kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas.

kulihat sekeliling lagi, tak ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun dijaga oleh pengawal ayah. hanya sungmin dan hyukjae yang menemaninya di barisan penonton. apakah ia-?

**PRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT.**

"_ah, sayang sekali. peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan sudah dibunyikan oleh wasit. dan berikan selamat untuk tim Myongji University sebagai pemenang turnamen nasional tahun ini!"_

riuh rendah dari sorakan penonton mengawali kemenangan yang kami raih. sebentar lagi, piala dengan warna emas itu akan menjadi milik kami. aku tersenyum tipis, sedikit merasa bangga atas apa yang kucapai. ayah, apa kau melihatnya?

.

.

selain piala, satu per satu dari anggota tim kami diberi sebuah medali sebagai simbol kemenangan. kucium medali tersebut kemudian melepaskannya, dan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi ke sisi kanan seolah memberikan medali itu kepada tiga orang yang berada di barisan penonton. kupejamkan kedua mataku sejenak, dan tersenyum. senyuman lebar yang tulus dari relung hatiku.

"_setelah menerima piala dan medali sebagai simbol kemenangan, apakah dari sang kapten ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya untuk mewakili teman-teman satu tim?" _ntah kapan datangnya, tiba-tiba sang komentator sudah turun di tengah lapangan dengan sebuah mikrofon yang ia bawa.

aku tersenyum membalas ucapan komentator. kuambil mikrofon tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat, sebenarnya aku terlalu gugup untuk dapat berbicara di tengah puluhan ribu penonton.

"terima kasih kuucapkan pada anggota tim yang lain, tanpa adanya kerja sama yang baik pasti kami tak mungkin mendapatkan piala ini"

"_hanya itu saja donghae-ssi?"_

"hmm... jika ayahku menonton siaran ini... aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. karenanya, aku lebih terpacu lagi dalam memenangkan setiap pertandingan. ayah, lihatlah! aku berhasil menambah koleksi medaliku.. meski kau pernah bilang tidak bangga terhadap prestasiku, tapi aku tetap berjuang hingga sekarang. karena aku ingin membuktikan jika aku memang bisa. aku bisa membuat ayah tak menyesal memiliki anak sepertiku..."

hening. puluhan ribu penonton yang memadati stadium seperti ikut terhipnotis mendengar rangkaian kalimatku. biar saja, biar semua orang di dunia tahu bagaimana hidup yang kurasakan selama ini.

"tapi sepertinya... aku harus memilih untuk menyerah. untuk apa aku mati-matian memperjuangkan ini jika _ia _tak menoleh sedikit pun padaku?"

"uljima _(jangan menangis)_!"

"uljima _(jangan menangis)_!" secara serempak penonton meneriakkan kata _uljima _padaku. tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan ekspresi sebenarnya di depan publik.

"mulai detik ini, aku. lee donghae. memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia basket. terima kasih atas seluruh dukungan yang diberikan padaku. maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian" aku membungkuk 90 derajat ke segala sisi barisan penonton, tak jarang teman-temanku satu tim menepuk bahuku beberapa kali.

.

.

aku berlari ke luar lapangan menuju ruang ganti. di tengah perjalanan, tepatnya di lorong penghubung ruang ganti.. kyuhyun, sungmin, dan hyukjae menghentikan langkahku.

"donghae hyung, ayah berkali-kali menghubungiku. katanya ingin bicara padamu" kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya.

"hm" kataku membuka suara dalam sambungan teleponnya.

"_sudah puas membuat harga diriku terjatuh?" _

"huh? tak kusangka, ternyata kau menonton pertandingan ini. walau sepertinya melalui perantara televisi belaka"

"_oh, kau __sudah merencanakan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari um? 60% investor menarik sahamnya dari perusahaan, dan ini karena ulahmu brengsek!" _ups, nampaknya ayah tak sengaja melontarkan kata-kata kasarnya lagi.

"bukan salahku"

PIP.

"hyung-ah, kau mau kemana?" setelah mengembalikan ponsel milik kyuhyun, tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"hyung-ah!"

"pulanglah kyu, hanna ahjumma pasti menunggumu di rumah" aku mengibaskan tanganku, dengan kata lain mengusirnya pergi dari sini.

"ibu juga menunggumu pulang ke rumah, hyung" mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun, kututup pintu ruang ganti dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. bisakah dia berlagak untuk mengacuhkan segala hal tentang kehidupanku? dan tenang saja. tak ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini, karena anggota tim lainnya mungkin masih merayakan kemenangan dengan berfoto bersama di lapangan.

.

"sudahlah kyu, ayo kuantar pulang" hyukjae yang sejak tadi memilih diam, kini ikut berujar.

"tidak, biarkan aku menunggu donghae hyung disini"

"tadi kau berjanji hanya ingin melihat pertandingan donghae dari jauh, tapi nyatanya tadi kau memilih duduk di barisan pertama. kau sadar jika tindakanmu sudah jauh melanggar perjanjian?" sungmin merangkul bahu kyuhyun, membujuknya agar mau diantar pulang.

"tidak, jika aku pulang.. aku tak yakin bisa bertemu donghae hyung lagi. kumohon.."

"apa aku perlu menghubungi tuan lee untuk mengirimkan pengawalnya kemari? maaf kyu, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri" hyukjae mulai mengancam.

suara obrolan mereka masih terdengar dari dalam ruang ganti. apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? aku seorang pengangguran, aku tak memiliki tujuan hidup, aku... aku orang tak berguna. aku telah menyerah untuk mimpiku, haruskah aku juga menyerah untuk hidupku?

.

.

setelah suara gaduh di luar ruangan mereda, dengan mengendap-endap aku keluar dan memeriksa sekelilingku. sepertinya kyuhyun sudah menyerah karena ancaman hyukjae. mereka bertiga tak terlihat lagi di sekitar sini.

terdengar sebuah bisikan lembut di ujung telingaku, seperti menginterupsiku untuk berjalan ke balkon stadium melewati pintu darurat. dengan mengikuti arahannya, kini aku sudah berada di atas balkon yang cukup luas dan nampak tidak begitu terawat. tak lupa juga, aku telah mengunci pintu balkon dari dalam supaya tak ada yang bisa menggangguku.

aku melangkah menaiki tembok pembatas setinggi 1 meter, dan mencoba berjalan diatasnya. cukup menyenangkan memang, apalagi jika angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuhku. aku masih berjalan kesana kemari di tepian tembok pembatas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan beberapa orang dari bawah.

"_apakah lelaki itu adalah lee donghae?__ apa yang dilakukannya di atas sana?"_

.

"_lee donghae ingin bunuh diri?"_

.

"_cepat panggilkan tim penyelamat!" _

.

"_apa dia sudah gila?"_

.

secara mendadak rasanya otakku penuh dengan suatu hal yang tidak kumengerti. tiba-tiba hatiku membuncah, pikiranku serasa melayang, kepalaku terasa sakit hingga ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri, tubuhku seperti tak terkontrol. aku ingin berteriak marah, mengamuk, menangis tapi aku terlalu riskan untuk melakukannya. terlintas di otakku untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

aku tersenyum simpul melihat kerumunan orang yang menyaksikanku atau justru meneriakiku dari bawah, tak ada gunanya lagi kawan. kucoba untuk merentangkan kedua tanganku, kututup mataku perlahan. kutarik nafas panjang, lalu kunikmati detik-detik terakhirku.

.

_**selamat tinggal.. **_

_**selamat tinggal penderitaan.. **_

_**selamat tinggal sampah-sampah kehidupanku.. **_

_**selamat tinggal semua..**_

.

kuterjunkan tubuhku ke tanah, aku menikmati sepersekian detik waktu yang masih tersisa. aku merasa seperti burung yang terbang bebas, melayang-layang di udara meskipun hanya dalam sekejap mata.

dan kini, kenikmatan itu.. kebebasan itu.. tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang di sekujur tubuhku.

REMUK, ya itu yang kurasakan. tak dapat menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku, bahkan membuka kedua mataku. juga merasakan banyak cairan di hampir seluruh tubuhku. apa mungkin itu darah? aku hanya mendengar jeritan dari beberapa orang di sekelilingku. dan... suara kyuhyun? bagaimana bisa dia masih berada di sekitar sini?

satu pertanyaan yang masih mengelilingi kepalaku. apa dengan keputusan yang kuambil, ayah dapat tersenyum puas? apakah aku dapat memberikan kebahagiaan padanya walaupun menggunakan cara yang berbeda?

"hyung, jawab aku! berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" tangisan kyuhyun membuat hatiku semakin sesak. setulus itukah ia menyayangiku sebagai hyungnya?

namun sayang sekali, aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. aku hanya dapat menggelengkan pelan kepalaku, serta memberikan senyuman yang mungkin sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"berjanjilah padaku hyung, BERJANJILAAAAAAAHHH!" kurasakan guncangan kuat pada tubuhku. guncangan yang kyuhyun berikan pada tubuhku yang sudah terasa sangat lemah ini.

"kau pengecut! brengsek! Kau pecundang! KAU LELAKI PECUNDANG! kau tak berani menghadapi kenyataan hidupmu! kau hanya tahu jalan pintas! kau tak pernah tahu betapa besar penderitaan yang juga kualami! kau egois hyung! KAU BENAR-BENAR EGOIIIIISSSSS! ARRRRRRGGGHHH!" perlahan tetesan air mata kyuhyun jatuh diatas pipiku.

mengapa harus disaat terakhir aku menyadari jika kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangiku? namun setidaknya aku masih memiliki seorang yang sungguh mengharapkanku secara tulus.

"maaf kyuhyunie... maafkan...aku.." bisikku pelan. tanpa kusadari pula, lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata.

"MENGAPA KALIAN TAK MEMANGGIL AMBULANS? MENGAPA KALIAN TAK ADA USAHA SAMA SEKALI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA HYUNGKU? APA KALIAN INGIN MELIHATNYA MATI? MENGAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM BERDIRI SAMBIL IKUT MENANGIS DISINI? KALIAN TAK PUNYA OTAK? KALIAN TAK PUNYA HATI NURANI, HAAAH? JAWAB AKU!" bentakan dan tangisan keras kyuhyun semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pendengaranku.

samar-samar kulihat sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan pandanganku. semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin berwujud. aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi di sejarah hidupku.

"i...bu..." tenggorokanku seperti tercekat, hingga nyaris tak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

"mari, ikut ibu hae-ya…" suara lembutnya sungguh meneduhkan hatiku yang gersang. ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sembari berjalan pelan namun pasti kearahku.

aku pun mengikuti ajakannya. aku cukup dibuat bingung, mengapa kini tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun pada tubuhku? mengapa tubuhku serasa ringan seperti kapas? aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi, yang terpenting aku akan pergi bersama ibu dan tak akan terpisah kembali.

.

.

.

**Author POV **

.

terlihat secarik kertas muncul dari saku celana kostum basket yang donghae gunakan bercampur dengan darah yang mulai mengering. ntah karena apa, tak sengaja kyuhyun melihatnya dan cukup penasaran dengan isinya. jelas terlihat, jika kertas tersebut telah sempat di remas-remas oleh pemiliknya.

dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, kyuhyun membaca rangkaian kata tersebut dalam hati. ia berusaha mencerna setiap makna kata yang tertulis di atasnya.

.

**_aku… tak lain hanyalah lelaki 'loser' yang tak pernah bisa menerima keadaan._**

**_aku… tak lain hanyalah lelaki durhaka yang sangat membenci ayah hingga seumur hidupnya._**

**_aku…tak lain hanyalah namja brengsek yang tak pernah mengakui keberadaan ibu tiri serta namdongsaengku._**

**_tetapi aku… ingin seperti mawar-mawarku, memberikan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang._**

**_dan inilah keputusanku, keputusan yang tak masuk akal namun akan berarti besar.. terutama di rumah mewah__ ini. rumah yang selalu terkenang akan penderitaan yang kualami selama hidupku._**

**_maaf, jika aku telah menjadi lelaki tak berguna yang membawa kesialan bagi keluarga anda._**

**_maaf, jika aku telah hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga anda menjadi seorang lelaki yang tak pernah diinginkan keberadaannya di dunia ini._**

**_dan tindakanku ini, adalah sebuah hadiah besar untuk anda. aku ingin keluarga anda utuh, dan menjadi harmonis tanpa ada penghalang sepertiku. aku mohon, jangan pernah sia-siakan ini semua. ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk memperbaiki rumah tangga anda menjadi lebih baik._**

**_terima kasih, karena anda masih bersedia melihatku selama lebih dari 19 tahun. _**

**_terima kasih, atas sisi baik yang pernah anda berikan selama ini untukku. meskipun mungkin hanyalah sandiwara semata._**

**_jika aku boleh jujur, diantara serpihan hatiku yang kini telah hancur.. masih terdapat sedikit ruang untuk menyimpan rasa sayangku yang tulus pada anda. walaupun aku yakin, sudah tak ada lagi sisa kasih sayang anda untukku._**

**_untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah? meskipun hanya melalui tulisan ini, akan sungguh berarti untukku.._**

**_anda tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.. sesudah itu, anda boleh melupakanku untuk selama-lamanya. menganggapku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan anda._**

**_Bolehkah?_**

**_A..Y..A..H.. :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_cho, bukan. maksudku lee kyuhyun, jaga ayah dan ibumu baik-baik._**

**_jangan pernah kecewakan mereka, buatlah mereka bangga dengan kecerdasan yang kau miliki._**

**_ tetaplah berlagak manja dan ceria seperti biasanya._**

**_terima kasih, karena kau memberikan sebuah ketulusan untuk menyayangiku.._**

**_aku juga menyayangimu, bodoh! maaf jika aku tak pernah jujur kepadamu, karena kurasa semuanya telah tertutup oleh keegoisanku.. _**

**_maafkan aku. maafkan aku.. tak pernah bisa menjadi seorang hyung yang baik untukmu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_hanna ahjumma, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ibu?_**

**_I..B..U :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_terima kasih.. terima kasih atas semuanya.._**

**_-pecundang besar 'DONGHAE'-_**

_._

_._

_._

"HYUUUUUUUUUUNNNG, ANDWWEEEE! JANGAN PERGIIII…. ARRRRGGGGHHH!" kyuhyun menangis histeris serta memeluk surat tersebut secara kuat-kuat.

"alangkah lebih baik jika aku ikut menyusulmu kan hyung? tapi bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu nantinya? aku tak bisa sepertimu, dengan mudahnya melepas semua yang berada di sekitarku. aku harus bagaimana hyung? kau pikir aku akan senang? sama sekali tidak! kau tega membuatku menanggung penderitaanmu seorang diri huh?" kyuhyun bermonolog di samping tubuh donghae yang sudah terbujur kaku disusul dengan tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

"donghae hyung... kurasa kejadian mawar-mawarmu yang mati secara mendadak menjadi pertanda akan kepergianmu... karena aku tahu, sebagian besar hidupmu ada pada mawar-mawar itu... selamat jalan hyung-ah.." kyuhyun membenahi poni milik donghae yang basah karena darah dan keringat. ia mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, dan mundur satu langkah demi memberikan sedikit jarak pada beberapa petugas penyelamat untuk mengangkut tubuh donghae ke dalam ambulans.

.

.

.

hujan tangis mewarnai kediaman tuan lee. seorang konglomerat besar berasal dari daerah Gangnam, Korea Selatan. pemberitaan tentang masalah keluarga tersebut kini menjadi hot news di seluruh negara, setelah salah satu bintang muda basket berbakat di korea yang juga adalah anak kandungnya membeberkan fakta serta kemudian memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari balkon stadium tempat dimana pertandingan digelar. nama _lee donghae_ kini pun menjadi top search untuk mesin pencari berita di internet. ya, seluruh rahasia masalah keluarga lee yang sempat ditutup-tutupi sekarang menjadi bahan perbincangan masyarakat.

dan lebih parahnya, tuan lee sempat dikabarkan mengalami depresi berat saat mengetahui kematian anak kandungnya. bahkan ia tertangkap kamera wartawan tengah menangis di pinggiran jalan yang dihiasi pohon-pohon sakura dengan keadaan masih mengenakan piyama. tempat tersebut disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu tempat favorit anak kandungnya. sungguh memprihatinkan.

juga diberitakan, kini tuan lee tidak dapat memimpin lagi perusahaannya. namun akan digantikan oleh kyuhyun, yang santer dikabarkan sebagai anak beliau bersama selingkuhannya.

bagaimana latar belakang kyuhyun sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

loh udah end?

haha iya, udah. gini doang endnya *tertawa miris*

update hampir 2 minggu yahh? maapiiiin yaa, yang penting ga selama chapter-chapter sebelumnya kan? hihi

bagaimana? semakin pasaran? atau membosankan? bahkan mengecewakankah? ini udah sangat jauh dari cerita aslinya wkwkwk

yang minta dipanjangin dalam satu chapter, tuh.. udah terkabul. yang biasanya 3000an words sekarang chapter ini jadi sekitar 5500words wkwkwkkw

mau dibikinin epilog atau mau langsung judul baru hayo?hahaha *ketawa setan ala kyu*

maapin banget chapter kemarin mungkin rada mengecewakan, semoga chapter ini bisa terbayar yaaah.

di chapter terakhir ini, bisakah kalian memberikan review lagi?

biar saya semangat bikin ff brothership lagi ahahaha

baybayyyy!

sampai jumpa di ff berikutnyaaa!

maaf, kali ini belum bisa bales reviewnya lagi. tapi aku udah baca setiap review yang masuk kok.. terima kasih atas segala review yang diberikan, aku sangat mengapresiasinya!^^

.

.

**big thanks to:**

**kyuhae / ayusetya198 / kyuli 99 / septianurmalit1 / kimchan83 /**

**Shofie Kim / lian pangestu / Guest(1) / Retnoelf / Rahma94 / angel sparkyu /**

**mengkyuwind / aniielfishy / Hanna shinjiseok / diasya / hulanchan / Guest(2) / Naa /**

**Wonhaesung Love / Yeri LiXiu / dewiangel / SheeHae / Gyu9 / Sparkyubum / ningKyu / Haebaragi86 /**

**ainkyu / awaelfkyu13 / ekha sparkyu / yolyol / mifta cinya / ilmah / phn19**

**dan semua silent readers yang aku harap di chapter terakhir LMBH mau menampakkan dirinya di kolom review^^**


End file.
